Written Are Words Most Dangerous
by OscartheGreat
Summary: Treason is like a fine game of chess. One has to play with skill and grace. And Da Qiao knows the game. And with the two most powerful men in Wu wrapped around her finger, she has the power to change it all. Rated T for mild sexual themes.
1. A Captured Butterfly

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS

So I decided to write again yyyyyaaayyyyyy. But I don't know if I'm any good anymore

Chapter One

xxx

Da Qiao is a quiet dutiful and docile wife. She is soft spoken and kind in her mannerisms. She was never one for words but her silence made her a charming humble person. But what Da never said out loud she said on paper.

--

August 17

Today of all days that self centered fool of a husband the day when Xiao comes back from her long trip. How dare he today the day when I look even more perfect compared to that babbling baboon that I have the displeasure to call sister.

But of course I am perfect. How could I not be. I am a beauty un-compared I am an angel reincarnated. But that child the laughing ungraceful , embarrassment! She is like a dieses that crawls under your skin. The Qiaos' the two great beauties. They are wrong, only I am the beauty!

I must be diligent today since my husband shall not be in attendance.

I only hope I don't give anything away.

Da Qiao

Da perched herself on the edge of a beautifully carved bench studying her surroundings almost obsessively. Shang Xiang sat next to her fidgeting in impatience at the arrival of her best-friend; though she would never say out loud Da had always been too stuffy for her taste.

"Aren't you glad? Your sister finally coming home from her long trip with Zhou Yu?" Da folded her hands on her lap and gave Xiang a small smile, "Yes very glad." She murmured politely. Something about the smile chilled Xiang but she didn't comment. "So how have you been Da missing the other Great Beauty?" Had Xiang been watching she would have noticed the millisecond of flaying emotions splayed out upon her friends face.

But of course, she never watched.

Then the sudden fan fare snapped both women out of the awkward silence that had drifted over them like a heavy blanket. "SIS!" The cry pierced the air with a missed tone.

The light brown haired girl bounded her way into the room that held the two princesses. Xiao flung herself across the room and wrapped her arms happily around her older sister's tiny frame. Zhou Yu entered only seconds after his steps slow and dignified unlike his wife. Da had always preferred his company far more than her own husbands.

When Xiao's arms tightened around her Da stiffed and Xiao pulled away apologetically. She then turned to Xiang and gave her a crushing hug. Zhou Yu mean while bowed to Da and spoke softly, "How have you been Lady?" Da bowed back and half smiled, "There are problems as always, Lord Sun Ce does not seem to be able to run his country, but it was nothing I couldn't handle on my own."

"Very good." He turned his lithe body towards Xiang and bowed to her as she did the same, finally freed from Xiao's clutches. "And how have you been?" He asked but, the two girls had already left giggling and smiling.

"It is good to see my sister again." Da smiled fondly. Zhou Yu nodded his arm bent slightly. Da smiled inwardly happy to know that she could still cause him to be uncomfortable. Then a large frame stepped into the room. His muscular frame and the sight of his smiling face caused Yu to crack a grin.

Sun Ce.

"Lord Sun Ce." Da bowed low and made her exit leaving the friends to re-introduce. She passed Lu Xun on his way to the library. His hands were full of books and a thin paper back slid off and hit the floor at her small feet. She bent over and delicately picked up the small book. "You should be more careful." She placed the book back onto his pile and stepped out of the way.

Finally reaching her closed room she threw herself into a hard cherry wood chair, pulled out her journal, and began to write.

August 17- Evening

Today was very eventful it had all but slipped my mind that the returning of Xiao also meant the returning of her husband…

She began a smile playing across her lips.

--

So that's my first chapter I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review.


	2. An Irriversable Sin

Disclaimer idk if I need it or not but what ever

Disclaimer idk if I need it or not but what ever. I do not own DW.

--

Da pulled a nice fitting white silk dress with a simple gold flower design stitched upon its left side over her dark hair and down her small body. She tip-toed past her husbands snoring body and fled through the halls of Wu Palace.

She made her way to the thin paper door leading out into the cherry blossom gardens. Pulling it open quietly Da hurried to the small bench almost hidden among the blossoms. "Well that took you longer than usual." A cat-like voice echoed from the bench. A tall body pulled it's self up from its sitting position.

"Lord Zhang He." Da bowed stiffly her dress crinkling at her waist.

"Oh please Da stop with the pleasantries you know you can be yourself around me." Zhang He leaned his slender frame against a tree trunk looking at ease in the heart of enemy territory. "These people are so stupid," Da immediately raged, "They can't even run the damn country with out Zhou Yu or myself around, and that idiot they have me married to is a complete failure!"

He smirked watching the beautiful dark haired girl rant. "So he still hasn't a clue?" He asked placing his forehead against the cool bark. "A clue?!" Da struggled to contain her voice, "That man would never dream of his faithful wife being anything but dutiful. I mean really a worse match couldn't be made."

Zhang He nodded, "Good." He slipped his arm through Da's thin arm and lead her further away from the daunting palace. "Other than that unfortunate situation, how did you react to your sisters arrival?" Da's face darkened considerably.

"Do not even remind me of today." She spat through her tightly clenched teeth.

Zhang He agreed that that particular conversation should be left well enough alone. Smirking a knowing smirk he stopped underneath a large cherry blossom tree and pulled Da even closer. "You know my offer still stands, I can take you from this life."

Da who wasn't easily persuaded shook her head, "I may loathe the majority of these damned people, but I am not ready to take a step into treason." She sighed wistfully and stared at the night sky.

"You know I always liked the night, there's so many stars, but sometimes when I see them, I know I'm a candle in a world of stars and I don't shine nearly as bright." Da's face contorted with an ancient sadness.

Zhang He stared at her face as a few minutes of comfortable silence before he turned and left. Da being used to this didn't even turn.

As he got further away, He couldn't help but to glance up at the sky, trying to count the stars. _"I'm a candle in a world of stars, and I don't shine nearly as bright."_ Zhang He thought back on the short conversation shaking his head, his long, dark pony-tail swishing back and forth.

"No you shine so much brighter than the stars."

xxx

The morning came far to early for Sun Ce as he blinked, wearily rubbing his hands over his eyes. "Good morning Lord Sun Ce." A soft voice called to him as he rapidly blinked in the sunlight. "Da how many times have I told you not to call me lord?"

Da smiled nervously and flicked her hair behind her ear. "I am sorry Lord- I mean Ce." She smiled shyly. Ce gave her an answering smile. "Can you hand me my shirt?" He asked stretching. The smile flickered on Da's face but quickly returned as she walked across the room to grab the shirt and hand it to her husband.

"I am going to go to the library." Da said lightly as she closed the door to their rooms. The second she stepped from her room the smile slipped from her delicate face as she walked a little quicker than normal a slight frown gracing her features.

She stepped through the hallways and entered the library throwing herself into a chair and startling Lu Xun. She sighed pulling a book down from the shelves she sat next to. "Military tactics?" Xun asked mildly glancing at the cover with burning curiosity.

Da stared at him with her eyebrows slightly raised, "You didn't think Lord Sun Ce has been running this place have you?" She asked hiding her shock. "Well, yes." Xun scratched the back of his head sheepishly, Da simply returned to her book planning to leave it at that.

"So you've really been running Wu? And the palace?" He asked hesitantly.

Da nodded half ignoring him, "Well that's a surprise… How many people know?" Da was slightly frustrated; the boy just couldn't leave it alone. "Zhou Yu and I. You as well I suppose." Just as Xun opened his mouth to reply Zhou Yu stepped into the library looking flustered. "Lady, I require your assistance, it is a matter of great importance." His voice never showed his emotions, of course Da knew better. "You don't need me?" Lu Xun asked his jealousy prominent.

Da glanced curiously at him as his face flushed and turned a beautiful crimson. "No." Yu said shortly. Da rose from her chair hiding her smile behind a questioning gaze.

"I'll explain later, now follow me we don't have much time." With that he turned on his heel and left the room with his even stride. Da walked quickly after taking three steps for each one of his. They reached the council room in less than five minutes without either of the two speaking. Zhou Yu turned into the room and shut the door behind them.

"What is it?" Da asked leaning against the door, the only one in the palace made of thick wood. Yu surged forward and their lips met. Zhou Yu ran his fingers through Da's dark curls as he crushed their lips together. "I've missed you." He whispered his mouth by her ear. Da smiled knowing he couldn't see her.

"And I you." She pushed her hands through his hair tickling the back of his neck. Zhou Yu turned his head and captured her lips with his sighing lightly. This kiss was slower not feverish and hectic like the first. It showed a passion that Yu could never show to his wife. "I want us to be together always." He spoke into her mouth.

Pulling on her waist he guided them to the table his lips never leaving hers. "I will always love you." He told her kissing down her neck. 'Take that Xiao' She thought coldly.

--

So what do you think? Twisted eh, I decided not to put in a diary entry in this one.


	3. A Very Destructive Lie

**Ray:** thanks for the review I know I wanted another side of her =]

xxx

Disclaimer… I don't…own… DW… wahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

---

_August 19_

_Some people don't understand true beauty. Like my husband Lord Sun Ce. He doesn't respect my undeniable beauty like Zhou Yu does. It is nice to feel loved, nice to tear everything away from my sister. She never deserved such a man… I always deserved someone like that. And I got him as well. It makes me so happy, but yesterday while I was in the council room with Zhou Yu I heard my fathers' voice, his dying words to me. _

'Da it was my stupidity that destroyed me, but it will be your vanity that destroys you.' _Foolish idiotic man, he doesn't understand that I am more than him I always was. And I'm not vain, I am simply perfect and burdened with an imperfect sister and husband. So maybe I don't love Zhou Yu… but at least I took another thing from Xiao._

_-Da Qiao_

Sun Ce glanced at his wife, her dark brown hair shining in the candle light. "Da come to bed." He whined. Da smiled warmly, "I'll be there in a minute alright?" She asked softly. "Oh alright, but I'm lonely." He gave her his best puppy face and she giggled giving in and pulling back the covers.

She settled herself in and sighed contentedly. It wasn't soon that she heard Sun Ce begin to snore. "Sleep tight lord." Da muttered as she got out and tip-toed to the doors pulling them open quietly and stepping into the cherry blossom gardens. She walked for exactly four minutes before Zhang He stepped from the trees, his long hair flowing around his face.

"He your hair is not up?" She questioned. She liked his hair better this way. "I didn't have time." He murmured as he looked into the dark sky. "Zhang He not have time for his looks? You must be joking." She stared at him skeptically. He sighed, "Well there is…someone."

Da let out a girlish squeal. "That's the first time I've seen you act your age." Zhang He commented. Da stopped smiling and frowned slightly her brow puckering. "My age?" She asked.

"Yes your age. You're only seventeen." Zhang He cocked his delicate eyebrow and stared at his company. Da seemed to have just realized this herself as she leaned against a tree, getting her bearings. "Oh yes." She whispered tipping her head backwards to stare longingly at the sky. "Anyway," She snapped out of it, "Who is it you like." Zhang He sputtered. "Well I can't tell you it could cause problems for them." Da smiled knowingly.

"It's Cao Pi isn't it."

Zhang He took a startled step back, "What!?!? NO!" He half whispered half screamed. Da only smiled, "Of course not." She looked smug. Zhang He simply shook his head and went about his question. "So what happened?" Da froze.

A malicious smiled erupted across her face, "Zhou Yu and I are back together again." Zhang He shook his head, "You know what I'm asking." Da fought back the icy venom in her voice. "I am not leaving Wu to go to Wei. But I have been thinning the border defense. I have Yu wrapped around my finger, he doesn't notice anything anymore. Not while I am in his head."

"So the invasion will be happening soon?" Da nodded, "Yes in about three months time they will be thinned enough for an easy western invasion." Zhang He nodded his head and gathered the information.

"Anyway, I need to be getting back." Da said turning and leaving.

Zhang He turned the other way and walked off smiling to himself. Da slid open the paper door and went back to bed. As she lay next to Sun Ce she plotted.

"And down falls this pathetic little empire." She whispered smiling sadistically.

xxx

The morning came early of Zhou Yu. He had lain awake for hours touching his lips where she had kissed him. His chest felt hot where she had touched him and his body ached from missing her. He rolled to his side and stared at his light brown haired wife and compared her to his lover.

She had light hair, the other dark. Da had red lips where as Xiao only had pale pink ones. Xiao had lightly tanned skin and Da was pale. Xiao was built fuller with bigger breasts and a round butt. Da was skinny, no breasts and a small frame.

Zhou Yu missed her already, he ran his fingers through Xiao's hair and sighed watching as his breath fanned out in the cold.

"Honey?" Xiao whispered turning over and pushing her body into her husband. "Yes?" Yu asked. "Why don't you ever touch me anymore?" She asked quietly almost afraid. "I don't know Xiao, I love you but I'm just very tired right now."

Xiao contemplated this, "Are you always tired?" She asked.

"Well since I came back there has been…a lot of work to do around the palace." He explained slowly. "Oh well alright then I'll let you sleep." But Zhou Yu wasn't listening he was already thinking of Da.

xxx

so review????? Ppppppplllllleeeeeaaaasssssseeeeee??????


	4. Hahah soory!

Hey this is pinkflowersrblue, I apologise for not updating in a while but I've been really busy with finals and everything so yeah there should be something up by Christmas, and if you don't celebrate that then there should be something up by the 25th of Dec, but if not feel free to harass me until there is! xoxo

-viv


	5. Piteous Relationship

As per request a flash back, sorry it took me so long my comp was crashed.

Xxx

As Da Qiao sat on the small bench next to Zhang He, she remembered the first day she had met him. It had been almost a month prior to this day, Da had been muttering to herself about the failings of her relatives and husband and Lord Zhang He just happened to be on a spy mission to Wu at the time. Of course Da had not been as careful to keep her sentiments to herself when she assumed she was alone. In fact, it was under this very tree that Zhang He had surprised her.

Popping out from behind the cherry blossoms the dark haired man, smirking, proceeded to tell Da that he agreed completely with her views. It was then that their accidental friendship began. They had met every night at this bench and under this tree since.

"Da are you listening?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh no, I'm sorry I was distracted. Please, what were you saying?"

He chuckled lightly. Da, embarrassed looked at her hands, folded in her lap.

"Distracted by what?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking of, of how you surprised me that day, popping out from behind those trees there and frightening me half to death." Da said this matter-of-factly, not seeming peeved that Zhang He had once scared her.

"Oh that, psh," Zhang He waved the thought off. "Anyhow, what I had been saying before you so beautifully became unaware of my presence, was that you, my dearest Da Qiao. Should come to Wei with me."

Da stared, blinked, opened her mouth, only to promptly close it again and shook her head.

"I cannot take a step into treason Lord Zhang He!" She gasped holding her small hand to her chest.

"Why not, you hate these people do you not?" He inquired the look on his face confused and more than a little put out. Frustrated Da stamped her foot.

"Lord Zhang He, whilst I appreciate the kindest offer. I must decline." Huffing Da crossed her arms secretly wondering why she had gotten so upset. Then it hit her. She did not want to leave Zhou Yu.

"Always retreating into formalities when under stress." Zhang He commented absently, "Well if you won't run away with me, will you do something else for me?"

"What is it?" Da asked her voice weary.

"Lessen the border defenses? On the western end? Can you do that for me Da? Please?" Zhang He grabbed her hands looking her in the eyes.

Da struggled with her answer, these people she was with, they were stupid. But did they deserve to die? Did anyone really. As she was about to tell He no and to never come back, a picture of her sister Xiao Qiao, popped into her brain. Xiao always got everything. The better husband, the friends, the fun. Da hated that she was envious.

With a certain mind Da looked up.

"Yes, I'll do it."

Xxx

Please review!!!!


	6. A Plan Sucess

Hey everybody, I know I know, my last chapter was short but I am going to try to make it longer this time, so bear with me please.

-Pink-Flowers-R-Blue

xxx

Da couldn't say what had made her wake up that morning. It could have been the absence of her husband's body; it could have been the angry voices quietly filtering from the Main Hall into their bedroom. Or perhaps it was just the intuition of a woman. She was more inclined to believe the later.

But whatever the reason Da did wake earlier than normal only to turn over and see that her husband, who was usually a late sleeper, wasn't beside her. This startled her into moving. She threw on a light dress and bolted out of the doors.

Da followed the voices to the Main Hall threw open the door and gasped.

Zhang He was in chains; face beaten blue and black, blood covering most of his hands and face, specks of it staining his clothes. Sun Ce was sitting at his throne, dark look on his face, next to him was Lu Xun who smirked evilly at Da. Zhou Yu was on Sun Ce's other side, face in his hands looking as though he were trying not to cry.

"What has happened?" Da asked, her voice quivering.

Sun Ce looked up at his wife, the woman he had thought he had known. It took him a long time to say any form of words, he was to hurt and angry. "I think you know exactly what's happened Da." His voice was as cold as his eyes. Da took a step back, face fully of faux confusion.

"I don't, I don't understand." She glanced at Zhang He, "That is a Wei general isn't it? Isn't it?" She looked between the three Wu men, worry starting set in.

"I'll be right back." Lu Xun said happily to Sun Ce. He walked to Da and took her arm leading her into the adjacent hallway.

"I followed you, last night. I heard what you said. I told everyone, Zhou Yu wouldn't believe me. Said that no way you could do something like that." Lu Xun snorted his expression dark.

He took a step towards Da, "I don't know what you did to Lord Zhou Yu, but undo it. He was never yours."

Suddenly Da understood, the reason Lu Xun hated her, the reason that he always looked at her with such contempt.

"He was never yours either Lu Xun." Da hissed acidly. Ready to repay her for her insult Lu Xun opened his mouth only to have Da shoot him down.

"No! Now it is my turn to speak! You were jealous, always jealous. I should have seen it earlier, the way you followed him around, the hurt look on your face when he dismissed something you said or did. Always envious. How could I have been so stupid, not to see this coming. You didn't follow me for information, did you Lu Xun?"

"No, I didn't follow you that night because I knew about Lord Zhang He." Lu Xun spat, "I'd had enough of you and your games, twirling everyone about your little fingers. Enough is enough Da Qiao; your time of rule has ended."

Da stared unfazed at Lu Xun's outburst. She smiled lightly, "You were going to kill me."

The punch when it came was unexpected; Da looked up from the floor, holding her cheek. She glared.

"You will pay dearly for this insult Lu Xun." She whispered mostly to herself. Lu Xun grabbed her and pushed her back into the Main Hall. The atmosphere hadn't changed, Da noted. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu looked up as they entered, both men's eyes burning with furry when they saw the bruise already forming on Da's cheek.

"Is he unconscious?" Da asked nodding her head at Zhang He. Sun Ce nodded slightly.

Da sighed in fake relief, "Alright, what I would have liked to explain before Lord Lu Xun so rudely had a conversation with me," Da shot a look at the angry Lu Xun, "Is that yes Lu Xun overheard me speaking to Lord Zhang He. What he did not understand however is that, I was playing with Lord Zhang He, the Western defenses are just as strong as the rest, I was attempting to get Wei to attack, they would have lost, their army destroyed. Lord Lu Xun however seems to have jumped to conclusions.

"He did not ask me what was happening, in fact, the only reason he had followed me, was to confront me. He was very jealous of Zhou Yu's confidence in me."

"CONFIDENCE! Try adultery!" Lu Xun roared.

"How dare you impede upon my honor! How dare you suggest such a-"

"ENOUGH!" Sun Ce yelled. "I have had enough of this. Lu Xun, how dare you accuse my wife of such treason, DO NOT INTERRUPT!" Lu Xun shut his mouth quickly. "Go before I do something stupid." Sun Ce ordered waving his hand tiredly.

"Bu-but Lord-"

"OUT!" Sun Ce roared.

Lu Xun was quick to obey.

"Da, I am so very sorry about how Lu Xun has treated, you. I believe your story. Zhou Yu, what do you suppose we do about this? We must let him go. To keep telling Wei to attack."

Zhou Yu shook his head, "I don't know, I don't know what to do Ce. Yes of course we must let him go. But we must be assured he will influence them still to-"

"Send me with him."

"What?" Sun Ce turned his head slowly, not willing to believe the words that had come from his wife's mouth. "No I refuse to send you away with him. I won't let you."

"It is a very plausible idea one must admit. I say we send her Ce, she can only do good." Zhou Yu spoke softly hardly daring to let the thought of Da leaving settle in his head.

Sun Ce sighed. "I trust you Yu. Da, go with the Wei general. But keep us posted on the happenings. Now go, take He with you. I hate long goodbyes." Sun Ce stepped of his throne and walked over to Zhang He kicking him.

He groaned, but didn't wake up.

"It's alright I can carry him." Da lifted one of his arms and pulled it over her shoulder, pulling and carrying him out of the Main Hall.

"Goodbye."

Da heard the whisper and smiled to know it was Zhou Yu.

"You heard everything then?" Da asked as they exited the adjacent hall. Zhang He chuckled.

"It would seem as if you've accepted the step into treason."

xxx

yeah yeah sorry it's short but eh.

REVIEW!!!


	7. Twisted Love

A/N

Alright, so it's been a while huh? I've been really busy with school and writing essays for every one of my classes every week, but I'm back. Now, a lot of you want Da to get what's coming to her. Yes, she isn't going to get away with everything, but I can't just suddenly make everyone know about her, that would defeat the purpose of the story. And Xiao can't really do anything to her because she doesn't know about anything that is going on. She doesn't know Zhou Yu is cheating on her or that Da hates her. If she did then she would do something. Okay that now being cleared up I will just say that this chapter is more about Sun Ce and Zhou Yu and Lu Xun then Da so hold tight.

xxx

Sun Ce was in a rather hard place. He couldn't be sure of anything. In one hand he had Da, sweet innocent, loving Da. And in the other hand he had Lu Xun's Da, spiteful, deceptive, cruel Da. Sun Ce would admit that he had never been exceptionally bright, that had been Zhou Yu's area of expertise. But Sun Ce would like to say that he would have figured out by now if Da truly had a split personality.

It couldn't be, he reasoned, she was too perfect. Her meek demeanor didn't leave any room for any animosity. The young emperor sighed rubbing his hands over his eyes. It was all too confusing.

"Ce." Sun Ce looked up, that voice was always comforting.

"Yu, have a seat, please." Sun Ce gestured to the empty chair next to him. But Zhou Yu only shook his head. It was then that Sun Ce noticed how extremely nervous his friend seemed to be. And Zhou Yu was never nervous.

"What is it Yu? What's wrong?" Ce's voice was worried; he could only expect the worst. Zhou Yu mumbled something under his breath before answering,

"I think we should send someone to tail Lady Qiao. I believe she maybe in danger travelling with the Butterfly General. We cannot know what he will do."

Sun Ce considered this, "Who should we send? I can't leave; I still have to run this place." The more Ce thought the better the idea was sounding. He didn't want his beautiful Da to be harmed. And he certainly didn't want a war of revenge on his hands.

"I will volunteer myself. I know the land and can protect he as well as any other general."

Sun Ce didn't truly want to give up his best Strategist, but he cared to much for Da to let her run about the country with some enemy general, no matter how good of a fighter she thought she was.

The decision was made.

But Sun Ce couldn't help but think of the words Zhou Yu had mumbled. As the door closed behind his friend he started to understand.

"What terrible thing have you done Zhou Yu?"

xxx

Lu Xun stood outside the thin paper door, listening to the conversation happening within. And Lu Xun was angry.

That harpy, that evil, twisted, malicious woman truly had her claws dug deep into Wu. These men were throwing themselves at her, and she had then all believing that she was some angel.

He was debating with himself on whether or not he should interrupt the two men when Zhou Yu himself walked out. He was truly a beautiful man, Lu Xun thought to himself. His hair was like brown silk and his almond eyes and high cheek bones only added to his air of elegance and intelligence. He stood tall, confident in himself. And Lu Xun loved him. More than he had ever loved any woman.

"L-lord Zhou Yu." He stuttered bowing quickly.

Zhou Yu smiled distractedly, "Lu Xun. I apologize. But I have no time for you now." He hurried past the young man; he needed to get to Da before it was to late.

"I understand." Lu Xun mumbled cheeks flaring up in crimson. He watched Lord Zhou Yu until he could no longer see the handsome man.

"Do not worry my Lord," Lu Xun muttered acidly, "I will kill that bitch with my own hands. And then you will finally be free of her spells."

He would follow Zhou Yu, he knew that. There was no debate.

The decision was made.

xxx

"We will stop here for the night." Zhang He said, stopping suddenly to sit on a tree stump. His face was bruised and battered and there was blood drying in his hair. A mess, Da concluded.

"I'll be right back, alright?" She headed towards the stream they had been following and filled her canteen with its clear water.

"Lean back." She commanded as she returned. Zhang He did as he was told, putting his head in her lap. Da washed the man's beautiful black hair, feeling a small twinge of jealousy. Why should his hair be more beautiful than hers? She shook her head, pushing the silly though away.

"When do you think we will arrive?" Da asked now combing through He's hair with her fingers.

Zhang He shrugged his shoulders, "Generally a week or two, but seeing as I am in the condition I am, I would say three weeks." Da nodded her head. It was a reasonable amount of time.

"So how do you feel Da? Happy to get away?"

Da smiled, actually smiled. Zhang He watched from his position on her lap. That smile lit up her face making her even more beautiful. And he got her all to herself for three weeks.

"Happy to get away? Zhang He. If I had only known it would feel this good I would have committed treason a long time ago."

xxx

So yup, this chapter isn't long because it's mainly a filler, not a main plot line so, I hope it's not to disappointing.


	8. Ignorance is Bliss

A/N

It's update time!

There will be a diary entry from Da in here somewhere hopefully. I hoped you liked the filler!

xxx

Da didn't know how long they were on the road. She would guess about four or five days. She didn't even know why she was thinking this at the moment, she and Zhang He had stopped a few minutes ago, He's injuries had been bothering him some.

Da was slightly irritated at their slow progress, but decided not to comment as she braided Zhang He's hair.

Da had come to love touching the man's hair. She did it when ever she had a chance, when she was helping him clean his wounds, when she handed him his food. But most times it was just as it was now. With Zhang He's head resting in her lap, hair fanned out behind him. And he never closed his eyes; he just stared at her as though she was some interesting puzzle he was trying to figure out.

Da liked this attention. He gave her something Sun Ce and even Zhou Yu could not give her, he gave her the unwavering attention that Da knew she deserved.

"What are you thinking of?" Zhang He asked brown eyes staring intently, waiting for an answer. Da debated what to say and how to say it. After a small silence she opened her mouth.

"I was just thinking of how much I have come to enjoy the feel of your hair." She didn't blush, it ruined her appearance and Da would not have that, "And I was thinking of Xiao. Well not Xiao really, more about how glad I am to be rid of her. And then I thought some of Lord Zhou Yu. I have been missing him." She bent her head, looking down upon the butterfly general.

Zhang He nodded to the best of his ability seeing as his head was still in Da's possession. He didn't know if he liked Da talking about her lover and he found himself very angry. The feeling was soon lost as Da began again to speak.

"But just so I was also thinking of that fool _Lord_ Sun Ce. Not once did he suspect something to be wrong. I could have dangled Zhou Yu naked in front of his face and that man would never have understood." Da's voice was nasty and her face was contorted with disgust as she recalled her husband.

Zhang He was struck with a strong admiration. She must have worked very hard to keep her true feelings hidden.

"He wasn't the smartest man no. But I don't think you should underestimate him either. Men hold a lot of power in this world."

"What is this He? Siding with my husband now? I'll have you know women are the ones who truly hold the power in this world, you men have absolutely nothing to do with it." Da hissed, anger dripping from her voice. "And you should not underestimate me; I know how to take care of myself."

Zhang He laughed slightly at her expression.

"I don't underestimate you either Da."

Da sighed anger floating away. "Fine, I forgive you for your impertinence. At any rate, we need to be leaving now."

Zhang He nodded still smiling, but inside he was crushed, for just a moment there Da had sounded just as she did when she talked about Xiao or Sun Ce. Only this time it was directed towards him.

xxx

Zhou Yu was tired and dirty. He had been trailing the two for four and a half days now. He knew that everything Da was doing and saying was just to further convince Zhang He of her treason, but it tore at his heart to see his Da speaking so vulgarly. It was unbecoming of her.

But what must be done must be done and Zhou Yu had done his fair share of spying on the enemy.

"Oh Da, how it pains me to see such ugly words falling from such a beautiful mouth."

Zhou Yu didn't know what it was about this woman. She was so quiet and sweet. She probably didn't even know what it was like to have a temper. And she was the exact opposite of Xiao who with her outgoing personality sometimes became too much for him to handle.

Zhou Yu was too lost in his thoughts to watch where he was going and without warning there came a drop off in the path he was following. He fell heavily down the hill side crashing into bushes and rocks as he went. He cursed quietly hoping that the two hadn't heard his rather ungraceful fall.

It was a vain hope.

"Did you hear that Da? I think someone's following us." The sound of metal sliding out of a sheath echoed through the forest and Zhou Yu knew he was done for, there was no where to hide and the sounds of Da and He approaching were becoming rapidly clearer.

xxx

Lu Xun saw his Zhou Yu as he fell out of sight. He heard the commotion as he tumbled down the hillside. He also heard the voices of Da and Zhang He. It seemed to him that there was no other option than to revel himself. He didn't know what they would do if they found Lord Zhou Yu trailing them.

He quickly made his way down the side of the hill which he still couldn't figure out how Zhou Yu had managed to fall down the thing in the first place, and searched quickly for his love.

"Where are you? Aha." Lu Xun spotted a bit of red silk peeking out from behind some trees and brush. If Lu Xun didn't hurry, Da and Zhang He would find him. He quietly slipped down the hillside boots sliding a bit of the leaves. When he was close enough to be heard by Zhou Yu he frantically whispered his name.

"Lord Zhou Yu!"

Zhou Yu's head snapped around a brief look of terror embedded in his eyes before he recognized who he was looking at.

"Lu Xun?! What are you doing here?" Yu hissed flipping over onto his stomach and crawling towards the young strategist. This was a mind boggling turn of events. Zhou Yu had been sure he would be found out. But now he finds his protégé following him through the woods? How very strange.

Lu Xun turned red at Zhou Yu's simple, innocent question. There was no way that Lu Xun would expose the intimate details of his reasoning to the man they were about.

"No time my Lord; we have to get out of here."

Zhou Yu nodded his understanding and the two quickly made their way back up the slippery slope. They did not stop until they could no longer hear the sounds of their pursuit.

When they reached Zhou Yu's craftily hidden camp the older man could no longer contain his curiosity.

"So Lu Xun. Why are you here?"

xxx

_August 24_

_Interestingly enough there was quite the commotion in the woods today. Zhang He and I had just had our conversation and were planning to leave when a noise erupted in the forest. It sounded suspiciously like a person falling down the hill. Curious. But when He and I went to discover the source, no one seemed to be there though certainly there was evidence supporting that some one had been. _

_But enough of that. I have found, to my general astonishment that I seem to be feeling an emotion, best known as jealousy towards Zhang He. Preposterous of course! I am too beautiful and intelligent to feel such a petty emotion though many would beg to differ. A man once commented towards my person, that the animosity I feel towards my sister is actually jealousy in disguise. A silly idea, I merely cannot stand to be around such a simpleton, let alone have such an ugly unintelligent bore as my very sister. It is disgusting. _

_But I am not jealous. Especially not of a man. Yes he has beautiful dark hair, and flawless skin. But so do I. More so than anyone else. _

_It is almost time for us to continue our journey, I shall write soon._

_-Da Qiao _

xxx

A/N

So, just to let you know, I have a very specific plan on where this story is going to go. A heads up for the next few chapters, yes Da will get what is coming to her, someone is going to die very soon and someone will completely lose their mind. There's for keeping you guessing. Have fun kiddos and happy early Christmas, if you celebrate it, and happy whatever you celebrate if you don't.


	9. Hello

Authors Note

Hello my sweet, sweet children of the earth. There is no particular reason that I am writing this, well ok there is. I am swamped, even though it is the end of the semester. I have to finish three chapters in math over break, take two more tests and turn in two essays (that I haven't written) by tomorrow. So although I am working diligently on the next chapter, which I am sincerely hoping will be longer but hey what happens, happens, I only get about five minutes a day to work on it, and no offence, I care more about my grades than my story right now. But besides the update on the delayed writings I want to thank you guys for taking the time to read and enjoy my story and plot, I think you'll like the ending once it comes. I know my chapters are short and will make a lot of you angry but I do hope that you will forgive me.

Love, love, love you silly children.

-Your Author…..Me!!!


	10. Of Lies and Truths and Lust

A/N- Hello and happy 2010!!! I am back dun, dun, duuuuuuuuunnnnnn!!! So I am skipping ahead to the arrival of Da and He. Writing travel scenes is boring, just like reading them, so I have taken pity on you poor, poor people. I hope you enjoy it, it's been long in progress. And I am soooo sorry about being so long. I know it seems as though Zhang He is pointless right now but oh boy oh boy does he get more important. BE READY!!!

xxx

The Wei palace loomed overhead. Towering over all the other buildings. Surprisingly, the palace was light and airy, relaxed. The exact opposite of the dark, foreboding place that Da had always imagined. Even the people hear were friendly and open, pushing flowers and food at her as she and Zhang He walked the streets. And that was another thing, the streets were clean, in Wu there were three or four people assigned to clean the streets, but they hardly did their duty.

"I have been living with barbarians." Da commented, looking around herself in wonder. A woman threw flowers out of her window, showering them down upon He and Da.

"Bless you great warriors who have come home!" She called smiling and waving. He waved back calling his thanks. There were many more such encounters as the duo made their way to the palace. So many in fact that by the time they reached the top of the palace steps they were both adorned with flowers and were holding baskets of food. It seemed as though the entire town was her to see Zhang He home, and to welcome Da.

"Are you ready to meet our Lord?" Zhang He questioned bending down to whisper into Das' ear. Da nodded and stood straighter, she had heard much of this Cao Pi and wanted to make a good impression. If she tried she was sure she could worm her way into his confidence. Two rulers wrapped around her fingers. She was giddy just with the thought.

Zhang He hurried her through the halls nodding at people as they went by. As large as the place was, it took them just a few minutes to reach the throne room. Zhang He sent her in alone, and Da was alright with that. It was better that he did not see her manipulating his Lord, wouldn't want any hurt feelings.

Da Qiao walked gracefully into the mostly empty throne room, she noticed a curvaceous woman lounging at the foot of the throne, petting the emperors' long legs. A large man carrying an axe stood a few feet behind the throne a threatening look on his face, softened a bit when he saw his Lords audience was to be a woman.

Finally Da turned her attention to the famed Cao Pi. He was not what she had expected. Her vision was of an achingly beautiful young man, with grace but also a very masculine air. What she saw was a handsome, if not a bit plain young man who had an air of grace but a distinct feminine stature. In fact now that she looked, Da could tell that the Lord Cao Pi seemed very uncomfortable with the woman who could only be, Zhen Ji, hanging on his legs. It would be no use being seductive with this one.

"My Lord," Da said demurely, dropping to her knees, "It is an honor."

"And who might you be young Lady? Obviously you are from a noble family, though if you were born into it or married I have yet to discover."

He was intelligent Da realized, not at all like Sun Ce, or even Zhou Yu. This man would destroy her if she made one false move; the knowledge sent an almost sexual chill down her spine.

"You are right on both accounts my Lord, I was born into a privileged family, but I also married into one, my name is Da Qiao, wife of the Lord Sun Ce. Lover of the Lord Zhou Yu." She did not know what possessed her to admit the last bit, but something told her that the more she revealed to this man the better.

Cao Pi let out a barking laugh that seemed to startle the Lady Zhen Ji.

"So you are not one of those innocent idiots from Wu are you?" The emperor was still laughing and Da waited until it had subsided before answering.

"I know when I should deserve something better. My Lord Sun Ce is by no adaptation of the word, intelligent. I saw an opportunity and I grabbed at it. Just as I am doing now. I will stay with you as long as it is the best option. Hold no ideals over that. If I see a better opportunity then I will be gone, I will betray you in a heartbeat."

Cao Pi's eyes turned stony, and Da held her breath in waiting. Perhaps she had pushed too far, revealed too much.

"Well then, my Lady Da Qiao, we will just have to keep certain that Wei will always present the best opportunity."

Da, sensing she was dismissed, turned on her heel to leave. She was about to take a step when she saw him. Slyly standing in a dark corner Weis' strategist regarded her with curiosity, and maybe a small spark of hope. She was horrified that she hadn't noticed him coming in. She always noticed.

A small noise sounded behind her, barley loud enough for her to hear. But she recognized the sound, it was the sound of a bowstring stretching back, pulling tight, ready to release its deadly arrow.

Da whirled around, pulling a small metal fan from her hidden pocket as she went. She threw it with all her might straight at the Lord Cao Pi. His large body guard with the axe started and yelled, but he was to slow. The fan hit its mark with deadly accuracy… planted right into the wood of the throne, directly by the Lords' head. The offending arrow struck out through a slit in the fan, shaking with the impact.

Zhen Ji let out a startled cry, and the body guard looked confused, as did Lord Cao Pi.

"You saved my life." He exclaimed in wonder. But Da wasn't listening. She was rotating slowly, looking for the source. As she looked she caught another glimpse of that mysterious man. He was watching her, still with curiosity but now some respect and disappointment? Da knew that she needed to watch this man. Cao Pi was the only chance she had at staying in a seat of subtle power.

"I must not let this man get into power." She thought as she watched him turn to leave. She would protect this Lord Cao Pi as long as it benefited her; she hoped that it would be that way for a long time.

"My Lord. You may need a new body guard, one with better hearing. I would suggest you find one soon." Da waited hoping he would take the bait.

"I would suggest you, my Lady, you seem more then capable." Cao Pi still looked startled, eyes wide and doe like, lips slightly parted. He really was something new to look at, Da thought; it was too bad that he would never be interested in her, just as he wasn't interested in the Lady Zhen Ji.

"I would be honored. My Lord." Da bowed and without further word, turned and left.

In the almost ten minutes that she had been there. Da Qiao had made herself invaluable.

xxx

After her brief but eventful engagement in the throne room, Da had set off to find Zhang He. She had succeeded finding him lounging in a sunbeam, his lithe body stretched over several cushions. His hair was down flowing around him in a halo of ebony.

"So my little princess. That conversation ended sooner than I would have hoped. Have you been allowed to stay?" Zhang He yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth as he did so. Da felt a small spark of irritation at his manners. She came to Wei to escape Sun Ce like behavior, not to see it in one of the most elegant men she had ever met. But she pushed aside this thought, choosing to forgive her friend.

"Of course I have been allowed to stay. Did you really of any doubt of that? I am the Lord Cao Pis' new bodyguard." Da said condescendingly. Zhang He shook his head smiling.

"Is there anything you can't do when you set out to do it?" Even though he had asked, they both knew that he didn't need an answer. He knew it himself.

As he looked at her, smiling, hair gleaming in the summer sun he just could help but thinking she was beautiful. Her red lips curved into an almost vain smile. Her milky skin was flawless, cheeks rosy. And there was a strange, new gleam in her eyes, one that Zhang He had never noticed at Wu.

Maybe it was getting too hot in the sun beam, or perhaps it was the light. What ever the reason, Zhang He couldn't help himself. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on those alluring lips of the Lady Da Qiao.

xxx

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Oh yeah, it's time to have some fun with this story. Well I intended to have five pages buuuut I already did everything I had wanted to in this short three and a half. I do hope you enjoy, I know I am. ;)


	11. So

Alright, before I even think of posting a new chapter, lets clear up this little itsy bitsy problem we seem to be coming across.

Da is not the protagonist. She isn't, Da is just the main character. In The Picture of Dorian Grey, the main character sure as hell wasn't a protagonist; in fact I'm pretty sure there wasn't one at all. So maybe at some point somewhere I'll decide to put in a really lovable hero, but it's highly doubtful seeing as this isn't that kind of story. Thanks for reading so far, I really appreciate your reviews, and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

-your oh so unreliable writer, me!


	12. Of Men and Humans

A/N - Good day my children! And I have come to realize that some of you may not like being called children and I am sure that most of you are older than me. However this knowledge simply makes me want to say it more often. I do hope that it doesn't irritate any of you to much. So I am at a standstill this chapter will most likely be very short but that's okay, you'll live. At least I think so. BE PREPARED FOR DEATH! This is three weeks after the kiss with Zhang He.

eee

It was a warm day, sunny clear skies and the slightest hint of a breeze. Da sat at the foot of Lord Cao Pi's throne one hand almost caressing the gold plates that surrounded its frame. The Lady Zhen Ji was opposite her, her upper body draped across Lord Cao Pi's lap and her lower half curled around the Lord's legs like a cat. Da noted, as she had been for the past three weeks that Cao Pi looked ever so slightly disgusted at the contact Zhen Ji had with him.

And it was really quite disgusting, Da thought to herself. The woman would latch herself on to anything that had a pulse and money. Not at all like Da herself who commanded her men with grace and posture. She would never cling to a man in such a fashion.

As she glanced around the room looking for any potential danger, she once again spotted the strange man who, she suspected, was plotting an assassination attempt. He was dressed in the finest of clothes. Blue silk clung to his slender frame, adorned with small sapphires. An intricate silver pattern wound its way up the torso and spread with faint butterfly wings, over his arms. On his head was the customary hat that marked him as a strategist.

He was watching her, as always. He seemed as though he was waiting for the right moment to catch her unawares. But whether to turn her to his cause or eliminate her, she did not know.

Just as she was contemplating killing him out right to rid herself of the worry, a commotion just outside the throne room doors distracted her.

The doors flew open and officers poured in. There were six officers, one was Zhang He, and each set of three carried something in-between them.

"My Lord!" It was Zhang He, his eyes alight with excitement. "We have found spies!"

Cao Pi stood quickly, shaking Zhen Ji off as he did. "Who are these intruders? Who dares to infiltrate the sanctity of the Wei palace?"

The spies were thrown forward and Da gasped.

Zhou Yu and Lu Xun lay bloodied and beaten, crumpled in a mess of limbs. They must have gone, through a lot to follow her, she thought.

"Lady Da Qiao." Cao Pi turned on her, "Was your allegiance to me, simply a ruse? Answer carefully; your life depends on it." The eyes of Lord Cao Pi were furious. Da could practically see the boiling blood pumping through his veins.

But Da was angry too. No she was livid. She would not give up what she had finally accomplished because of some bumbling fools.

Zhou Yu's head shot up at her name, and he looked at her pleadingly.

"Kill them." Da spat, coldly. "They serve no purpose. I feel nothing towards them. They have almost cost me what I rightfully deserve by associating me with them. I am sickened by their very presence."

Zhou Yu looked at Da in horror. Surely this was some kind of hideous joke. Surely his Da, his beautiful Da, could not possibly…

But then Zhou Yu looked at his beautiful Da. Really looked. For the first Time, Zhou Yu saw what he always should have seen. He saw her twisted vanity. Her saw her raging jealousy. He could feel her need to be better, to be beautiful. No, he thought. His Da was not beautiful, she was twisted and cynical and cold.

But even as he felt the iron cool of a blade pierce his body, he could not help but love her.

"NO!" Lu Xun cried as he watched them cut down his beloved. "You bitch! You horrible little bitch! I thought you loved him. You were supposed to love him!" He raged at Da, "Curse you, you mutinous whore!"

The young man crawled over to the body of his amour. Zhou Yu was still breathing, if only just.

"You asked why I came after you." Lu Xun started. "I came after you, because I love you. It has always been you." He leaned forward and kissed him.

No ordinary kiss. This was the kiss of a man who knew he would die. This was the kiss of a boy in love. This was the kiss of a human, who had sealed his own fate.

And Zhou Yu, who knew that this was what Lu Xun needed. Zhou Yu, the man with two lovers. Zhou Yu the person who had been so blind. Zhou Yu, whose heart would always belong to the Lady Da Qiao.

Zhou Yu, let him.

It was the last thing either man would know, the kiss of a friend, of an innocent.

"Take the bodies away." Cao Pi muttered calmly back turned from the sight. Just like all the others, Cao Pi had turned away, giving the two men the respect they derived with such a private moment. Everyone had turned away.

Except Da, she had watched with a cold satisfaction, almost gleeful.

"And so it begins." She whispered.

eee

A/N – So short, duh, but intense, or so I'd like to think. This is actually supposed to be part of another chapter but since I haven't posted anything in awhile I thought I would just put the finished part of it up. Hope you like darlings.


	13. All Heros Die

A/N- Hey! So instead of using valuable class time to finish my English essay, I am going to write for you guys instead. Yes, yes I know I am such a giver. Anyways this is pretty much a continuation of the last chapter, so I guess just put these two together and, yeah. I love you guys for still taking the time to read my stories; it makes me feel a little better about myself. ON TO THE NEXT BIT HOORAY!!!

eee

Da watched as the officers took the two bodies away. She felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted from her tiny shoulders. Those fools had almost cost her what she had so painstakingly created. But the discovery of Wu officers had her wondering how many more Sun Ce sent after her. And was it for her safety? Or for her murder?

Paranoia swept in. They could be anywhere, Lu Meng, Sun Shang Xiang, Gan Ning, Xiao…

Xiao. The younger sibling that caused so much trouble. It was her fault that the soldiers had come. Yes, yes thought Da. There was no better explanation. Xiao had somehow found out, told Sun Ce. Who then sent out the traitorous, adulterous Zhou Yu out after her? And Lu Xun followed.

Da shook her head, what nonsense. The Lord Sun Ce simply sent Zhou Yu after her for her protection, Lu Xun tagged along and they were careless. Nothing to worry about. But Da still felt her heart pounding, nervousness washed over her, but she quickly shot that feeling down. She must remain cool.

"I am sorry that these men came after you Lady Da Qiao." Lord Cao Pi murmured. And he seemed sincere, he really was sorry that Da had been followed.

Da nodded, "I feel no regret. A spy earns a spy's reward. And as for following me. They were foolish to think they would not be discovered in the capitol city. Such idiocy cannot be tolerated and if they had shown any inkling of intelligence I would have begged you to spare them and keep them here. Do not be sorry for me, my Lord; be sorry for the slaughter that Wu will soon experience, if these men were their smartest." Da stood up, balancing herself on the gold plated throne, and walked gracefully across the room, over the puddles of blood and out the door.

She was not ten steps down the hallway when Zhang He caught up with her.

"Quite the interesting display. Wouldn't you agree?" He smirked, falling easily into step.

Da nodded, "Yes, interesting. I will not ask how you found them. For I would like to keep thinking it was their folly and not that you went looking for them. As I suspect you did." She looked at him sharply and noted that he had at least the decency to blush in embarrassment.

"I might ask why however. Was it jealousy? Did you want to eliminate any other candidate for the position of my lover? Or was it truly an accident you just so happened to stumble upon?"

She waited, seemingly patient for the answer. But she was boiling with curiosity on the inside. She didn't mind that her former lover had been murdered in front of her, or that she gave the order. Actually she was quite flattered that Zhang He would go to such lengths to make sure his dominance was known. Not that he had any dominance over her.

"I did go looking for them." Zhang He admitted sheepishly, "And yes, one of the main driving points was that he had been your former lover. I knew he was following us since that day in the woods. I… well I didn't like it. Someone else was trying to protect you. I should be the only one." He hung his head, slightly ashamed of his actions.

"It was as I thought then. Do not worry my Lord. I will stay with you as long as it benefits me." Da smiled and looped her arm through his.

Zhang He knew then and there that he must always be the best choice. He had seen her cruelty, her dismissive demeanor over murder. He had noticed her vanity and her jealousy. He had understood her need to be the best. He was not looking at her through rose colored glasses; he was simply looking at _her_.

And she was someone he wanted.

And so he marked his claim, planting a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss grew and grew until finally, as they reached Zhang He's chamber. It turned into something else entirely.

eee

Sun Ce sat in his throne room, eyes glazed over with the consumption of alcohol, breath stinking of tobacco. All the windows had been painted over and the room held in the stale air. An array of aromas underlined the haze. No one in the whole palace knew what to do to get their Lord up and healthy again.

The large man threw an empty wine bottle across the floor, laughing childishly as the glass shattered into a hundred shimmering pieces.

"MORE WINE!" He bellowed, burping cavernously.

A servant appeared almost immediately three fresh bottles of wine at hand. Sun Ce shooed the man away after grabbing the bottles. He uncorked one and took a long drink. A thirsty drink, as though his mouth had run dry as the desert and his throat scratched like the bit of a mosquito.

He finished the first bottle and felt his rage build up once again.

He threw it clear across the room.

"Damn that Zhou Yu. Forcing himself upon Da. She was probably too ashamed to tell me he had fallen in love with her. And for Lu Xun to drag her down so. And I sent that traitorous Zhou Yu after her. Damn him." The next bottle was emptied and thrown just as the others.

He needed to think of something, something to make him feel better. He needed his Da. But he would settle.

He called the servant back out and whispered something in his ear. It was not a few minutes later when Xiao Qiao stood in front of him. Bowing low and smiling.

"Yes my Lord?" Her voice was high, girlish not at all like the soothing alto of Da.

Sun Ce examined her. Where Da's lips were crimson, Xiao's were faded into a light pink that almost blended with her skin. Da was pale as a ghost, where Xiao had more color, a slight tan from being outside and rosy cheeks. Even their hair was different, Xiao a lighter brown and Da's dark chocolate curls. Xiao's body was plump, feminine curves and breast noticeable unlike Da's flat frame.

No Xiao was not at all like Da, but she would do for now.

"Come here." He ordered. The young girl approached the throne happily, skipping up to stand directly in front of her Lord.

Ce grabbed her, pulling her down and covering her mouth as she shrieked. Clothes ripped as he tore them off of her.

No, Sun Ce thought as he raped her, she was not at all like Da. But he would settle.

eee

A/N- Well there you have it, the startling conclusion to this chapter, the next will be great I think. Shoot me a review I am dying to know what you thought.


	14. In Comes The Light

A/N- I'm sorry! I know you all hate me right now for doing that to Xiao. But I wanted to give the impression that Sun Ce was going insane and because Xiao is my sympathy character. And I have decided I am going to let you know that I appreciate your reviews for once. Because some girl who was reading over my shoulder said that I should give it a try so I am! This chapter is going to be calmer, I'm pretty sure no-one's going to die and there will for sure be no more rape! For now at least. Love you all - me!

Kick-It-Aus Style-Mal- Yeah I wanted to go for an angle that makes most of the characters unlovable but interesting, much like Watchmen. But I am sorry for mounting that surprise on you, and that you felt a little queasy.

Aquatic-Idealist- More like grey and grey morality. The characters are all a little or a lot, fucked up, but they have their own reasons for doing it. Sun Ce because he was drunk and lonely (which does not in any way justify what he did) and Da because she's is jealous. I like it better when my characters aren't all sweet and sugary.

Thanks for the reviews guys!

eee

Da walked quietly down the hall. Since the execution two days ago things had been calm. No more spies, no more anything. Everything was as it should be. She rounded the corner and was met with a scene of intimacy. The Lord Cao Pi was locked in the embrace of the curious man Da always noticed. The Lord's back was turned to her so Da was treated to a view of his lovers face. Sure enough, it was that curious man, Sima Yi.

She was just contemplating leaving when Sima Yi noticed her. His dark eyes flicked up to stare her directly in the face. They held this pose, Da half turned and Sima Yi watching her curiously through his long lashes, for an immeasurable amount of time. Or at least that was how it seemed; Da reasoned that they had only been standing there for a few seconds before Sima Yi smirked contemptuously, and returned to his prior engagements. He couldn't be up to any good. Da dropped into a silent bow that she knew the raven haired man could just barely see out of the corner of his eye and turned to leave.

The Lady Zhen Ji had wanted her company and Da had intended to use the shortest path, however it seemed that that was no longer an option. She went around the long way instead, soft slippers making hardly a sound on the marble floors. A left turn then a right and another and she was there standing in front of the woman's door. She raised her hand to slide the door back, but was surprised when it was opened from the inside. Zhang Liao, an excellent soldier, walked briskly out of the rooms, straightening his uniform as he went. Da cocked her eyebrow but said nothing as she let the man pass, and she simply filled his void in the room.

"And what was that?" The dark haired woman asked as she closed the door behind her. She faced forward, taking in her surroundings. Zhen Ji was lounging on a pile of silken pillows. Her lips were swollen from resent activity, and the left arm of her blue and white dress was slipping off her shoulder, revealing the peach flesh underneath. The woman's black hair was piled in an un-ceremonial bun atop her head.

Zhen Ji sighed in content, "That, was the Lord Zhang Liao. An excellent lover if I do say myself." She licked her red lips, pink tongue darting out like a serpent. "Not to mention his rank in the army. A perfect match."

Da stared skeptical, "Aren't you meant to be faithful to the Lord Cao Pi?"

"Oh please Da Qiao," Zhen Ji snorted in a most un-ladylike way, "You and I both know what we want and how to get it. I am not stupid. I know as well as you knew the very first time you laid eyes on our precious Lord, that he would never fall for our charms. He will however play in public, and that you see is where I come in. I have one of the most powerful men wrapped, perhaps a little unwillingly, around my finger. Just as you have him wrapped around yours, though in quite the different manner. In the mean time. I will not lay myself in the form of perfect chastity. Such superficial morals mean nothing to me.

"I will sleep with men in power, just as you. I will make them believe that it is them that I love, just as you can. You see Lady Da Qiao; we are very, very much the same. We think in the same way we use what was given to us to our advantage. The difference between us is that you are brutal and cold and undeserving of the title Lady."

Da was shaking with rage by the end of this little speech and she ached to march over to that smug woman's face and enact some of her more creation tortures. But she refrained. She hated to admit it, but the Lord Cao Pi did hold some form of feeling to this woman, strained as it may be. And Da would not risk her place here.

Zhen Ji continued, faint smile on her face, "I see that my words have troubled you. I did not mean them as insults, merely that I hold dome jealousy towards you. You see I wish I could have done what you did. Ordering those executions. I wish I could be heartless and unattached. I form a bond with every man I allow into my bed. I have a special place for each of them. I have too much of a heart where you have to little of one." Feeling herself rightly explained Zhen Ji leaned back into her pillows and watched the younger smaller girl with mild curiosity.

Da considered this and her anger faded. This woman had a point. Da had lost her heart. Oh she had had a heart once. A glorious great thing swelling in her chest every time she saw that special someone. But that moment was gone now. What happened couldn't be reversed; she couldn't turn back time, no matter how hard she wished. With a start she realized she truly was without a heart if she could think back on that time and feel nothing more than the tiniest sliver of regret.

"Come lay with me." Zhen Ji called making room in her nest of silk.

Da stared at that empty space and quietly, wondering even to herself the intelligence of this option, she conceded.

eee

Da and Zhen Ji had lain there for what must have been hours before Da left. She was in a good mood as she opened the doors to the throne room. Cao Pi was there conversing with some merchant. Da took her place next to his throne, metal fans waiting quietly on her lap. The two men were arguing over the price of meat. The Lord Cao Pi insisted that the price be lowered, while the man begged that any lower and he might as well give the meat away free. Da watched this unfold with only minor interest; she was far more interested with Sima Yi who was once again sulking through the shadows.

As if he was drawn to her gaze Sima Yi turned his head and fixed his dark stare upon her. He inclined his head, showing his approval of such a worthy adversary. Da nodded back but kept her eyes on him as he retreated even further into the shadows. Cao Pi and the merchant finally seemed to come to an agreement and when Da turned her attention back to her Lord, the man was bowing repeatedly and backing out of the room.

"We are to have a feast." Cao Pi said turning to Da, "Honoring your presence here." He sat heavily in his throne as though he were tired.

"That is quite kind of you, Lord. When is it to be held?" Da feigned her graciousness. She was always deserving of a feast held in her honor so this was nothing to become excited for.

"Yes I am sure it will all be most enjoyable." He sighed.

"Mind me, but you do not sound terribly jovial at the thought." Da murmured eyes on Cao Pi.

"It is not that, I am afraid I must confide in you. And you may not want to hear it." Cao Pi shook his head once to clear his thoughts and then began. But Da interrupted before he could get a word out.

"Once again, mid me, but does this have to do with your lover, Lord Sima Yi?"

Cao Pi reared back from her in surprise, "But we were always so careful. How could you possibly have found out?!"

"Not meaning to be rude my Lord, but the back hallways, is not exactly what I would call private, had I stayed any longer I probably would have witnessed your love making by the look of it."

Cao Pi blushed, rosy color rising into his cheeks. Da found that the pigment suited the Lord Cao Pi and that perhaps she should make him blush more often.

"Well since you already know, I suppose I can tell you my worries. As much as I love Sima Yi, I do not believe he loves me. I feel this is a ruse to get close enough to kill me. Do not think that I did not noticed that day when you saved me that my impromptu lover was sulking in the shadows before the incident and magically gone afterwards. Just as I know he is here now listening to every word I tell you." Cao Pi turned his head to look directly at the man he thought he loved. And Sima Yi, looked back, nonchalance etched in his every move.

But Da saw the slight sting of sadness that pierced him and wondered. What was really going on in the Wei palace?

eee

Sun Shang Xiang bathed the sobbing Xiao softly. The girl sat pitifully in the barrel of hot water that Xiang had drawn for her, sobs and hiccups tearing through her. The woman was disgusted at what her brother had done, of what he had seemed to be doing these past two days. No denying that she knew why however. He missed his wife and Xiao was the closest thing to her.

Oh Xiang wondered how horrible the man would feel when he finally sobered up. If he sobered up.

Another terrible sob racked through Xiao and Xiang was instantly soothing and shushing her.

"Shh, shh. It'll be okay Xiao, shh." She pet her hair and rubs some more soap onto her sponge. She rubbed Xiao's back with the sponge and continued shushing her. Through the walls she could hear Sun Ce arguing with one of the officers. It was all he did, arguing. Once the palace found out what their leader had done, everyone tried to get him to see reason. But nothing was working. Only Da could help him now. Xiang thought about going to Wei herself to confront the woman. To beg her to come back, to drag her if she had to. This misery had gone on far too long and Shang Xiang was sick to the teeth of it. Her best friend was abused by her brother other this woman and damn her if she wasn't going to do something about it.

She finished bathing Xiao and pulled his silently out of the tub; she quickly dried her off and clothed her. Xiao clung to her like a child to its mother. She was still weeping.

That was it, Xiang thought to herself. She was going to Wei, and she would bring Da back, kicking and screaming the whole way if it came to it.

eee

Ha-ha 2,029 words! I'm proud of myself. I like this chapter. I finally put in a protagonist. Hooray! But how long will she last? Only I shall know for sure. So review and stuff, tell me what you think. This chapter was pretty calm compared to the last two but I hope you liked it any ways.


	15. Time For Change

A/N- I am in the writing mood.

Aquatic-Idealist – I am very sorry that my comment came off with the feeling that I was offended by your comment. I was simply trying to explain my point of view on my story. I will never in anyway be offended by something someone says over my story. Everyone is entitled to their opinion and I would never hold yours against you. Now, I realize that having everyone be completely evil would ruin a story, which is why Sun Shang Xiang will be brought in and why Zhang He has remained mostly pure along with Cao Pi and Lu Xun. I hope you stay interested in what I am writing and feel free to tell me if you think it is becoming too melodramatic or "evil". Thank you for reading.

Sun Shang Xiang had her things packed, her affairs sorted and made sure that someone was watching her cat. She was bringing along Gan Ning as a body guard and a companion. Xiao sat on the back of the wagon, eyes glazed over. Sun Shang Xiang was getting her as far from Sun Ce as she could, so she was bringing her on the trip to Wei.

"Ready to leave?" Gan Ning's gruff alto growled next to her ear. Xiang jumped slightly, smiling at the pirate.

"Yes I think we're ready. Xiao is situated and we have all the supplies we need for four, there and back." Xiang looked quickly around in case she had forgotten something. Finding nothing she hopped up onto the drivers side, Gan Ning, swinging up behind her, grabbed the reins and they started off.

"What do you think we will find there? I mean let's say that the little spoilt princess is living it up in Wei, completely forgetting about Wu and wrapping those poor Wei officers around her slim little fingers." Gan Ning asked leaning back and sticking a piece of straw between his teeth. Xiang shot him a look that said the topic was closed. In all actuality Xiang had been wondering the same thing. Da had never been especially joyful to be in Wu. She always seemed to be plotting something or rolling her eyes. Her smiles chilled Xiang to the core; there was something off about them. Something robotic.

"I think when we get there. She will be so happy to see us and want to come back immediately. Or at least that is what I am hoping. But I have the strangest feeling that if we bring her back, we will have to do it by force." She scratched her short brown hair, contemplating this situation that Da had created for them. It struck her as being quite unfair. She didn't like fixing others problems but when it involved her best friend she would do anything in her power to right the wrong.

Gan Ning simply nodded and closed his eyes. The sun felt good and it would be a long trip.

Zhang He followed the slim man quickly through the palace. He slid silently through the shadows ducking behind pillars and statues until they came to a door.

"Uprising." The hooded man whispered. It was quite the unoriginal password Zhang He thought. He watched as the man slipped inside closing the door quickly behind him. Sima Yi was very tricky to follow, Zhang He concluded as he tip-toed quietly to the door.

The raven haired man pressed his delicate ear against the thin paper of the door and strained to hear.

"The Lord knows." Sima Yi spoke quietly, "He was speaking with the Lady Da Qiao not ten minutes prior. He knows our plan to kill him. But he seems, almost to welcome it. To welcome his death. I cannot understand it." The man sounded frustrated, his boots smacking the flooring as he paced back and forth.

Another voice floated out towards Zhang He.

"But this is a good thing. If he does not care, then it will be easier to murder him. Surely you would understand that." It was the voice of Dian Wei. Zhang He's eyes widened, he had no idea that the treachery ran so deeply through the ranks. Suddenly Dian Wei's inability to protect his Lord became all the more clear. He quickly pressed his ear closer.

"Do not be foolish, of course I know that this is a good thing. The problem I am worried about is that Da Qiao. She has surprisingly good instincts and she's wickedly fast. Assassination by arrow won't work, and now she will be watching me even more carefully than before. We must find a way to eliminate her." The strategist was quiet for a long moment so Zhang He was caught off guard when footsteps approached the door rapidly.

He fell back quickly, scrambling on his hands and knees to the cover of a large statue.

Sima Yi exited the small room; no words were spoken between him and Dian Wei as he left. Yi closed the door and silently leaned against it. He placed his head in his hands and let the smallest of tears squeeze out from behind his lashes.

"Oh Cao Pi," He whispered, "How could you think that I do not love you? It is simply that I love Wei as well. Now I must see which I love more."

Zhang He couldn't believe his ears and he turned quickly fleeing down the hallway. He ran until his lungs burned, until his legs ached from the sudden exertion. He had to find Da. And just as he was slowing down, needing to walk he saw her. Sitting underneath a wilting cherry blossom tree. Fall was coming and the colors were amazing.

"Da," He wheezed, "I... followed… Sima Yi… like you… said." He took two deep breaths before he continued.

"He was in collaboration with Dian Wei. But, but I don't think that, Sima Yi really wants to kill Lord Cao Pi, he was. Well he was crying, he doesn't know what he loves more. Cao Pi or Wei. It was heartbreaking actually. But he wants to eliminate you so be very careful alright."

Da had watched him quietly the whole time. Eyes gleaming with mischief. This development was even better than she had expected.

"Thank you my love, you have done well. Now go and rest. You look as though you need it." And then Da smiled an honest to goodness smile.

A/N- So yeah, nicer shorter, I have been spending my class time writing some of these and my father is now kicking me off the computer so Adios. I felt like writing so even though it is short I feel proud of myself anyways !!!


	16. Shu?

A/N- Thank you my most wonderful, wonderful readers. I couldn't keep going without you. Alright well that's a lie, I'd keep writing even if no one was reading it. But anyways, I think somewhere in the next two or three chapters I am going to introduce Shu into the story, I don't know if I should though it might make it more interesting, any who, tell me what you think, bring Shu in or leave it with just Wei and Wu. In the end I'll pick whatever I decide but your input means a lot to me.

Aquatic-Idealist – Thank you, I don't think I have even been called a master of suspense; it made me feel all great and giggly inside. Yes Sima Yi is still doing his thing, but I am not quite sure what I want to do with him, does he love Wei or Cao Pi more? Oooh choices, choices. On the Dian Wei note, yeah I wanted to pick someone that everyone thought to be completely loyal, and he is mind you just not to Cao Pi, to express the depth of betrayal in Wei, that way Wu isn't the only one with problems cause that's just not fair. Anyways thanks for the review, I hope I keep it interesting enough for you to keep coming back.

Kick-It-Aus Style-Mal- Yeah I had a lot of time on my hands and nothing to do but write, well I mean I could have written my essay but I didn't. Yeah I know, I messed with the characters, none of them are acting the way they are meant to for the simple reason that I didn't want a cookie-cutter story filled with the sameish character styles, I wanted something that just oozed me, and I think I did it but that's just personal opinion. Other than that, yeah in no way is Da in love with Zhang He, he's only there as long as he presents the best option for her, she would sentence him to death as quickly as she did Zhou Yu if she had to, as long as it benefits her, she's capable of almost anything. Thanks for reviewing and reading!

eee

Da reclined on a sleek silk covered sofa. Her head rested gently upon the kingfisher blue, pillows and one arm dangled, elegantly, off the side. Even in rest, she couldn't help but try to look proper. She yawned, drooped arm shooting up to cover her mouth. It was time to get up. She pulled herself off the sofa that she had somehow managed to fall asleep on and walked lightly to her wardrobe. There were many options to choose from. Perhaps she should wear the pale yellow dress that so flattered her arms or maybe the green and blue dress with the high neckline and short cap sleeves would do. No, Da thought, none of them were grand enough, and today she wanted to be grand, a picturesque swath of fabrics and jewels.

"Ah, there it is." Da muttered her eyes alight with glee. The dress was her best, a snow colored thing of folds and high collars. An intricate dark blue dragon curled its way up her calf and stretched its indigo length over her flat stomach. The shoulders were adorned with sapphires, each held in place by a gold claw. A long slit ran the length of her leg, starting at the foot and stopping just shy of her mid calf. She would dazzle in this she knew, men wouldn't be able to resist her and women would envy her. Da laughed, her soprano lilt echoing throughout her rooms.

Sheathed in the silken fabrics of her dress, Da stepped out of her rooms, only to find the man she had been about to search for, sleeping outside her door.

A flare of red hot anger swept through her but she quickly pounded it down, there was no sense in being angry just yet. Instead Da kicked the leather heel of the officer's boot.

"Zhang He, Zhang He wake up this instant."

The neat young man started, his eyes fluttering open to inspect the distraction.

"Oh Da, your awake. I hadn't planned on falling asleep, I was keeping watch. I didn't know what Sima Yi had planned, but I promised I would protect you so I stood outside your door." He yawned, the pink of his tongue exposed.

"Silly boy," Da hissed, "Now what use are you, exhausted as you are? Did you truly think Sima Yi would sink so low as to kill me in my sleep? He is an intellectual, he would charm me with his words yes, or blackmail me into doing his binding but he would not murder me in my bed."

Zhang He looked completely chastised, "I only thought to protect you my Lady Da, only this and nothing more."

Da examined him, her abrupt anger fading off into oblivion. The man really did mean to protect her. He was standing there, as though awaiting her punishment like a dog that had been kicked by its master

A pang of warmth filled her; she liked the idea of being someone's master. There was a certain je ne sais quoi about it, a certain feeling that made her feel… powerful? Needed?

"I forgive you Zhang He, I see now that your actions had a ring of truth to them, however, the next time you chose to do something rash, rethink it please." Da smiled and pet the glossy hair she had come to associate with her lover. Zhang He bounced up, spirits lifted already. He linked their arms together and began to lead her to the throne room.

"I believe Lord Cao Pi wanted to see you, I shall accompany you to his side." With a large catlike grin Zhang He tugged her arm even closer, thinking himself a King to have such Queen on his arm.

eee

Sun Shang Xiang led the wagon quietly down the narrow road. She paced evenly beside the horses and would, every now and then, place one hand lightly upon the creature's smooth, sweaty pelt.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice called from the top of the wagon. Sun Shang Xiang looked up to see Gan Ning, hair tousled, eyes a disoriented brown. He must have just awoken.

"Nothing really, I'm just nervous. What if she doesn't want to come with? We really don't have enough people to really make an impact. And I am wondering if we should perhaps go to Shu. I could ask Liu Bei if he might spare the time to help us."

Gan Ning chuckled though the sound was tinged with a bit of sour undertones. "That man would do anything for you Shang Xiang, never doubt that. But we should think this through. This is Wu business and I don't want to bring in another variable if it's not absolutely necessary." Sun Shang Xiang quietly thought this over.

It was true, the situation that they had been thrust into was very delicate and it would be best if it could be kept quiet. But the Wu princess knew that they didn't have the man power to fight their way through this if it turned ugly. She suddenly wished she had brought Huang Gai, or Taishi Ci. She didn't want the responsibility; she wished that Sun Ce would snap out of it, that he would become the brother she loved, not the brother that raped her best friend. She hated Da, hated her for taking everything away from her, for hurting Xiao, unintentional or not. She hated her for manipulating her brother, and she hated her for leaving. This whole thing was her fault, and she wasn't sure what she would do when she finally found her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Ning. I don't know if I have the strength to bring Da back, and I don't know if I have the patience to keep her unharmed. I am sure that she didn't mean for any of this to happen, but I cannot help but blame her none the less. Does that make me a horrible person? That I would condemn her so quickly?" She quieted, slightly scared by the strength of her emotions.

"I don't know what it is, but every time I looked at her, I felt. Well I'm not quite sure what I felt but for some reason, I always felt something… off? I don't know, there was just always something that made me uneasy with Da. Do you know what I mean?"

Gan Ning shook his head, "To be honest Shang Xiang, I never paid that woman any real attention, defiantly not enough to think something different of her. But I'll take your word for it. If you think there might be something wrong with her, then, well it's quite possible there might be."

Sun Shang Xiang nodded, and as they continued she found herself scared to see what they would find at the Wei palace.

eee

A/N- Sooo, I hope it was good, I've been little busy so I can't update as fast as I did that one day, but hopefully I'll get this thing done, I feel in the mood for violence, so maybe I'll put some in somewhere, I'm just not sure how. Review sil vous plait!


	17. Today Is Ancient

A/N- Still don't know about Shu, but I am getting to a closer answer! Mhhhm be ready! I looked back on a few of my chapters, and see a lot of accidental spelling errors, like dome for some rubs instead of rubbed, I mean jesus I must have been half asleep not to notice those in the first place, but anyways what's done is done, maybe I'll fix it later but it's doubtful.

Kick-It-Aus Style-Mal- I know Da equals bad. But what kind of story would this be if I killed off the main character? It would be pretty much over but don't worry, I completely agree, she does deserve to die .

eee

Long tables were set up in the great hall, each laden with the richest foods Wei had to offer. Roasted duck, ******nian gao, zong zi, that the tables hadn't collapsed under the sheer weight was a miracle on its own. Wine and beer was served, laughter gradually rising to a crescendo of drunken glee. Bodies rubbed up against each other, the smell of sweet, tangy sweat wafting up through the room, enveloping the inhabitants in a lazy haze. **

****** It was quite the feast, Da decided. Zhang He sat on her left and Cao Pi to her right, both were intoxicated beyond belief and both were laughing, almost falling off the silken blue cushions that had been laid out for the occasion.**

****** "And how does the Lady like her feast?" Cao Pi slurred, his arm shooting around her shoulders, "Does she enjoy the wondrous foods and, drinks that Wei has provided?" He shrieked out a laugh, collapsing on her. Da decided, that even if she answered he wouldn't hear her so she kept quiet, watching her Lord curiously albeit a tad disdainfully.**

****** Now Zhang He was leaning over to her, nudging her gently with his slim yet muscular shoulder.**

****** "What?" Da asked her gaze flicking from one drunk to the other.**

****** "You should smile and drink, it isn't polite to be sober at your own party. Loosen up." His slow cat-like grin stretched over his face, lips pulled back to reveal some of his teeth.**

****** Da smiled, "Unless you have forgotten, and I assume you have, my job here is to protect the Lord Cao Pi, and since he is in no shape or form able to protect himself right now, it would be quite unreasonable for me to join him in his state. Besides Sima Yi hasn't drunk a lick of alcohol and tonight would be the perfect night to try and pull something."**

****** It was true; Sima Yi was completely sober, examining the faces present just as Da had been before she was distracted. But there was something different tonight. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but the normal sneakiness that was ever present in his eyes, seemed muted. Almost gone?**

****** It could be a ruse that it was some sort of tap he could easily turn on and off. Or maybe it was the truth that Sima Yi was tired of plotting, tired of sneaky through the hallways at night, as she often heard him. And then his eyes caught hers and she understood. He was tired; he was torn between two different places, just as she had been. He had to make a choice, just as she had to make. Her eyes began to water as memories flashed in front of her face, warm memories, memories of a time before her raging jealousy, before her heartbreak. And just like that she shut it down. She refused to remember, she refused. **

****** Sima Yi held her gaze for another minute before turning and getting up. He was out of the door before she could know it and some nameless knowing told her that she was meant to follow.**

****** Dian Wei was drunk, his loud roaring laugh echoing through the room, everyone was intoxicated. It was safe, for now, to leave her Lord for a moment's time. She politely excused herself and hurried out the door. And there he was, medium height leaning exhaustedly against the wall.**

****** "Lady Da Qiao, I am glad you recognized my gesture." He peeled himself from the wall and turned on his heel, "Come, and walk with me." He took slow leisurely paces. Da didn't trust him.**

****** "I will not harm you." Sima Yi whispered, "At least, not tonight. Tonight I would only like the company of a beautiful woman who would listen to what I have to say." **

****** Despite her instincts, Da believed him. **

****** "Fine, tell me your pathetic woes, your unforgivable sins." Da fell into step next to him.**

****** "You would do well not to poke fun. You speak of my unforgivable sins when I could just as easily speak of yours. You must remember that I am not the only one in this palace with secrets. Perhaps mine were the most cynical, the most devious. At least they were, until you came along. You put my shames and wrongdoings into a giant shadow that could only be cast by your sins. Your secrets. But I have not drawn you out to speak of our evils, perhaps we shall leave that for another night.**

****** "I simply wanted to speak to you about this plot you have undoubtedly uncovered."**

****** Da glared at him, who was this man to talk so lowly of her? He was no one. **

****** "This 'plot' you must be speaking of the assassination plan that you so craftily are trying to execute? Of course I have uncovered it. How the rest of Wei has not is beyond me, these people are becoming more idiotic as the time passes."**

****** Sima Yi watched her through relaxed eyes, "Do not be quick to judge so my Lady. You wonder how these 'foolish' people could not see treachery in their own palace; you wonder why they would hate to think that their lead strategist might dabble in mutinous thoughts. Before you condemn these people to your quick accusations I would suggest that you look at your own experiences. Were you not lying to your husband? Were you not weakening the border defenses? Were you not meeting with Zhang He during your life in Wu? Were you not? You give out your judgments without looking at what you yourself have done."**

****** Da was quiet eyes cast down; whether in shame or anger Sima Yi did not know or care. **

****** "Of course you would uncover the plot, you who do not belong to this palace to this country. But what I want to know is how much you know and what you plan to do about it." His left eyebrow was cocked, waiting in an almost impatient anticipation. **

****** Da laughed, "You didn't honestly think I would answer that did you? Either you already know what all I know and plan to do and would see if I would be so bold as to lie about it, or you don't and plan to be a step ahead of me with whatever answer I gave. Do not waste my time Lord Sima Yi, what is it you want?"**

****** Sima Yi inspected this woman in front of him. She truly was something to behold, beautiful, intelligent, calculating, and cruel. But she was not always this way; something made her this way something that she would have to live with her whole life. And Sima Yi felt such enormous pity for her.**

****** He leaned forward and whispered something into her dainty little ear.**

****** Da pulled back as quickly as though he had burned her, her mouth was open in shock and her hand flew up to her chest, covering the spot where her heart beat furiously.**

****** "How did you find out?"**

******eee**

****** "Hey, Shang Xiang! XIANG!" The Wu princess awoke with a start, eyes flying open, hand shooting towards her weapon.**

****** "Hey, hey it's just me, calm down hey, sorry I didn't, would you put that thing away?! Jesus- Xiang it's Gan Ning stop trying to hit me with that!"**

****** Sun Shang Xiang stopped smiling sheepishly, "Sorry Ning, I got a little carried away huh?"**

****** "A little?! You could have chopped my damn head off woman!" Shang Xiang frowned, thinking it through.**

****** "But I was aiming for the torso, not your head." She frowned some more, brow creasing, "Ohhh you pig! Gan Ning you pig!" Gan Ning stumbled backwards laughing, a mischievous grin alight on his face. **

****** "What's going on?" Xiao's head barely rose a centimeter from her pillow, there were dark stains under her eyes and her lips were dry and cracked. Sun Shang Xiang brought some water.**

****** "Nothing really, just Gan Ning being Gan Ning, go back to sleep now." Xiao complied resting her head on the rough pillow and closing her eyes.**

****** "I could kill Da for this." Shang Xiang muttered.**

****** "Yeah, me too." Gan Ning gazed at the short haired woman with a mixture or fear and respect, "But don't do anything you might regret okay? I don't want you to be the next one to go crazy. Okay?" Shang Xiang nodded not really listening. **

** "How much longer until we arrive?" She asked settling back down.**

****** "Uh, maybe a week, two at most. It all depends on the horses really, you do want to over tax them."**

****** She nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna sleep now okay, watch the road." And just like that the conversation was over, Xiang and Xiao were sleeping and Gan Ning had the duty of watching the damn road.**

****** "Women." He muttered.**

******eee**

******A/N- soooooo it's 1,586 words, yay! Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want.**


	18. As the Truth Begings

Oh dear giddy, giddy lord I have returned.

* * *

Da sat at the dining hall on her right was the Lord Cao Pi and on her left was Zhang He. Zhen Ji occupied the seat directly across from her and she seemed put out at the distance between herself and the Lord. As always Da was scanning the surrounding area. She paid a bit more attention to Dian Wei than she normally would have after being informed of his treacherous intentions. She lifted a small cut of beef with her ivory chop sticks and placed it elegantly in her mouth. Zhang He watched with such a fascination that let Da know exactly what he was thinking. Her arrogant smile deepened with the attention. Lord Cao Pi was engaging Sima Yi in conversation and Da quickly cocked an ear. She wrinkled her nose; they were simply speaking of the cost of weapons now that a war with Wu was imminent. But still Da left some of her awareness with them as she gazed about the hall with hooded eyes. There she purred with contentment. One of the guards had given a slight nod to the Wei general and now Dian Wei was standing. She leaned into her consort.

"Watch the Lord for me." She commanded of Zhang He before taking her leave with a forced bow. Her slippered feet were silent on the floor as she stalked the man out of the hall and through the palace. He was keeping a slow, monotonous pace and Da instantly became suspicious. Her instincts told her that this might be a trap, one set for foolish women following men in the dead of night. But despite the nagging urge to turn back and resume her meal, Da pattered on after him.

"Where could he possibly be going?" She wondered aloud. She ducked behind a pillar and he pivoted on his heel, glaring into the darkness. The pale woman pulled a small easily hidden fan from her waist sash. She let it snick open and waited. She slowly moved her head around to see if Dian Wei would investigate the disturbance or continue on his way. He was gone. Da cursed herself for her stupidity and quickly came out from behind the pillar only to realize her mistake too late.

"Hello Lady Qiao. Or is it Lady Sun?" Da hissed at the use of her husbands name and whirled around fan up and at the ready.

"It is Lady Qiao you buffoon, pray tell what are you doing out and about, and so late an hour?" She rose out of her defensive crouch and fixed Dian Wei with one of her pointed stares. She licked her red lips in anticipation of a fight. She would gouge his eyes out, she thought mercilessly. Dian Wei contemplated her carefully, he wasn't quite sure what anyone saw in her, she was beautiful yes, but the aura of pure hate and arrogance she emitted should be enough for any man to forgo his intentions with her.

"Lady Qiao then," Dian Wei gave a smart little bow that even a blind man would know was mocking. "As for your question, I could ask you the same, and it is far more dangerous for a Lady to be running about at night. Especially without an escort."

"I am the bodyguard of Lord Cao Pi and when I see a secret gesture fly between a general and a common foot solider, especially a general that I know is plotting against the Lord, I am obliged to look into it." She gave him a slow cat like grin and stepped a small bit closer to the much larger man, "So I would ask again."

Dian Wei smirked, she played this game quite well, almost too well, but he was not worried. He knew his betrayal would come to light at some point in time; it was only his luck to have it found out by this power hungry young woman. She wouldn't tell a soul of that he was sure; she would be too fixated on her own bid for power to give up anything that might keep her ahead.

"If you must know I was going to rendezvous with a man about relieving me of a certain thorn in my side. Sima Yi said not to interfere with you, to leave you be for you might one day be persuaded to join our cause, if of course it bettered your own gains. But I tire of you, lurking behind every corner, watching my every move." His eyes twinkled with a sick delight, he had he pinned he thought. Emotionless as she pretended to be he knew that the threat would scare her.

Da smiled, closing her eyes indulgently, "You must be stupid. There is no other excuse for what you are doing; the only answer is that you must be stupid. You think such a threat would scare me? I did not become your Lords bodyguard because of my looks you fool. Any man you send after me will only be a plaything something to rid me of the unbreakable boredom." Her voice was soft as she was holding back the true volumes of her anger. She had thought coming to Wei would rid her of the stupidity that Wu had in such abundance only to find the same disease lurking about here.

The Wei generals face fell, "You feign fearlessness quite well Milady, but this bluff will not confuse my senses. I know that you cannot be as nonchalant as you are, perhaps you do not believe I will call upon this man, perhaps you think it is merely a ruse to force you back from our plans but I assure you Da it is not."

"I did not," Da said slowly, "Give you permission to use my formal name General Dian Wei. And to do so without it is horribly rude." Her eyes flashed dangerously, "And I cannot permit rudeness into my place of living." Dian Wei wore a confused look as Da pushed him. He stumbled out of the doorway and into the garden. This wouldn't do, no woman would ever push him around as though he were a rag doll to play with. He roared as he stood looking about him for his prey. She was no where to be seen.

"Not only are you rude," A voice came from behind him, "But you are tiresome. And I cannot allow myself to deal with the number of assassins you would surely send, so the choice is simply, kill the source." And as Dian Wei spun to face his opponent he felt the cold tip of metal pull a line form his left ear to his right. Warmth cascaded over his throat as hot blood poured out in an unstoppable river. He collapsed to his knees. He had underestimated his tiny foe. It was foolish of him; so many years of peace had left him rusted with compliance. His death was his own fault. Suddenly Da was standing over him.

"You have served your purpose well; you did exactly what I thought you would. Mind you I was wondering when you would finally scrounge up the courage to confront me. I am sure that there is an uncountable amount of men on your side, but you were by far the most irritating. So there for you had to be the first to be eliminated." She smiled sweetly at him, corners of her lips turning up. From this angle her eyes almost seemed completely black and her teeth sharper than they should. With a shudder, Dian Wei wondered what sort of demon they had let into their midst.

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang sighed as the gentle rocking of the carriage awoke her. She had been dreaming of Liu Bei. It was such a sweet dream, filled with an innocence to complete to be real. She sighed once more pulling herself from the warm confines of her bed and stretching her aching limbs. They had been on the road to Shu for sometime now and Gan Ning had finally ordered her inside to rest. She would have argued if she wasn't so tired. She made her way out into the blinding sun. Gan Ning was whistling a soft tune and Xiao was sitting next to him, quiet and pulled into herself. A thick blanket was wrapped around her shoulders even on this blistering hot day.

"Good morning princess." Gan Ning greeted in his gruff voice. I t was so different from Liu Bei's quiet almost hushed tones that it startled her. She gave him a wide smile and walked along side the horse, giving her cramping legs a much needed exercise. "We should be there in about two weeks, a week and a half if you cut down our break time by half." He said leaning back into the walls of the carriage. Sun Shang Xiang grinned, "That is wonderful."

She couldn't wait to set her eyes upon Liu Bei, it had been so long since they last saw each other and she momentarily wondered, whether the man still loved her. She certainly still loved him. Or at least she thought she did, she wouldn't know until they were face to face and conversing once again. Gan Ning smiled at her rather obvious content, it really had been too long since the couple last show each other, though not married they had a strong bond.

Xiao shifted in her spot and two sets of eyes immediately found themselves watching her.

"We are going to Shu?" She asked, her voice was cracked and dry and Gan Ning immediately handed her a water skin, from which she drank greedily.

A little shocked by her sudden animation, it took Shang Xiang a few heartbeats to answer, "Yes, if your sister is being held against her will or cannot escape then we will need more troops than our measly three." Xiao nodded as though considering the position, in reality she was simply thinking of Da, how heart broken she would be when she found out what her beloved Sun Ce had done. She had already been so strong, volunteering herself to go to a strange place with men that would kill her if they found out her deception. She sighed and bundled herself more tightly. Soon she would see her sister again, and if she was lucky they would run into Zhou Yu and Lu Xun as they kept watch over her. She closed her eyes.

"Soon sister," She thought, "Soon."

* * *

Well there you have it.


	19. In Which Sima Yi Faces Dilemma

A/N- I'm back! I know I have sorely neglected this story, but I'm here now and writing this at four thirty in the morning thank you very much. My focus for the next few chapters is going to be character progression which will be fun, and good so that when the ending finally arrives you'll know why everyone does what they're going to do. Hope you enjoy and lots of love- Oscar the Great

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang had spent exactly two days in Shu and she was already tired of it. It was not that Liu Bei had been… unaccommodating, it was just that there was something missing. Or rather something was different. It was as though Liu Bei was more confident with their relationship and felt as though he could treat her as he would any other woman. He obviously no longer believed in gender equality. The very first thing that he had done was shut her out of all of the war councils. After describing their predicament to the Shu Lord, the virtuous man was only happy to oblige. In fact, right at this moment the men folk were engaged in such a war council and even Gan Ning was allowed to sit with them. It was highly unequal. The princess sniffed, indignantly, this was certainly no way to woo her.

"Shang Xiang?" Xiao approached timidly, the tomboy's attention was immediately redirected. Xiao had slowly been coming out of the hollow shell she had resided in for the better part of the trip. She was quiet still and didn't trust men but Shang Xiang thought she was making wonderful progress.

"Yes Xiao?" The younger of the girls was dressed in a cream colored ensemble. The lining on the sleeves was a bright kingfisher blue, while her high collar was framed with hints of terracotta. The dress itself, tapered into her waist line and had a large blue and terracotta sash tied round the middle. It fell just short of her ankles, revealing cream colored shoes with black bottoms. Her hair was done simply, a bun with a few tendrils of toffee colored strands hanging loose.

"Do you think this will be alright for the banquet?" She spun once, displaying how the sash came together in the back to form a bulbous bow. Sun Shang Xiang smiled.

"I think you look wonderful Xiao, like a little Princess." Xiao smiled shyly, something she never would have done before.

"I'm thinking that maybe, I can ask Lady Xing Cai if I can't take it with me, Yu would like it. don't you think?" Xiang kept the foreboding look from her face at the mention of the Lord Zhou Yu. She had some unaddressed ideas of what Da might have done with him.

"I think he would love it Xiao, you should most definitely take it along."

Xiao beamed.

* * *

Gan Ning lounged lazily atop a cushion. While Lord Liu Bei meant well, the ex-pirate thought he was going about the situation in an unrealistic fashion.

"We must answer this call to arms my brothers," He spoke passionately, pounding his fist into the low table to emphasize certain points. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei nodded in agreement, "Wei has commented terrible sin, not only have they stolen the precious Lady Da Qiao, but if our sources are correct, they are also planning on ruling the Three Kingdoms! This is an outrage! We must protect our people, our land and most of all the virtue of Lady Qiao, who so bravely gave up her freedom to better the lives of many." Finally unable to take any more of the propaganda Gan Ning spoke up.

"My Lord, generals. Now, I might not know so much about politics, but I do know when someone is treacherous. And the Lady Da Qiao, is very much so. We were all so quick to admit her innocence that we gave no thought to the fact that she may have committed treason." The other men gazed at him with severely mixed expressions, ranging from furious, to confused, to agreement.

"Da Qiao has been playing with the minds of Wu officers since she first arrived. Now granted, I never paid the woman much attention, she was far too vain for my tastes. But even a blind man would have seen how well she had the entire Kingdom of Wu wrapped around her slender little finger. Sun Ce was well under her control and I would bet that she had Zhou Yu as well. This all being said, I don't believe that we should arrive in Wei, blades ready for something that may not be what it seems. We need to prepare for anything, cause it may not be a rescue that we're attempting."

Muttering followed his speech. Liu Bei and his sworn brothers seemed more than a little skeptical but the two strategists in the room, Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei, looked as though they believed him.

"Gan Ning. You are a guest in this Kingdom, protected only by the good graces of the Princess of Wu. While you may speak in this council, I will not have you tarnishing the good Lady Qiao's name with your reckless insults." Liu Bei answered coldly. Gan Ning shrugged his shoulders.

"Since we're coming to you for help, what I say holds no real weight, though you must admit me my credibility, I did live with the woman and know her far more intimately than you." Before the Shu Lord could give his rebuttal, Zhuge Liang spoke up.

"My Lord, I believe we should give Gan Ning's claims some consideration. After all, he is correct, he does have a far more intimate knowledge of that aloof woman than we do, and I would be at loathe to go into a battle with the wrong goals in mind. We might very well have to kill the Lady and we need to be prepared for such an outcome. Do not let your prejudices against ruffians like Gan Ning hamper your ability to think clearly."

"Very well," Liu Bei agreed tiredly, "We will take what you have said into context, and we will leave in three days time. This gives us enough time to muster up an army, but also to be quick enough that Wei notices nothing. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

"Zhang He, must you breath down my neck every chance you receive? You are like a petulant child when I deny you and I confess my growing irritation of this." Da gave her beau a poisonous look that warned a further tongue lashing if he dared to contradict her in any manner.

"I apologize." Zhang He replied softly. To be quite honest he was growing rather wearisome with Da. While he admired her, loved her, idolized her. He was beginning to feel the after affects of living so close together. All the exciting elements of their partial relationship had all but vanished. The danger aspect that accompanied sneaking into the Wu palace gardens at odd hours of the night was moot point and the euphoria of having her all to himself had long since worn off. Truth be told, Da Qiao was manipulative. Zhang He knew this and still he fell time and time again into her psychological traps. Not only that but she was very critical of him. Part of which he thought was spurred by her jealousy of him. Though naturally she would never admit such a thing.

"Well you should, my occupation is stressful enough without the added bonus of an incompetent following me around like an abused animal." Zhang He winced. There was absolutely no need for her to refer to his in such degrading terms.

"Ah there, do you see Zhang He? Sima Yi is leaving. And in the middle of a storm as well. How very nefarious of him." As she watched the morally blackened woman saw Sima Yi stuff a small package down the from of his flowing robes, steal himself for the oncoming wind and rain and head out into the night. _What are you up too? _She thought to herself. For the past two days now Da had been pulling surveillance during the late hours of the night. She always arrived alone but it was only too soon that Zhang He found her.

The butterfly general was grating on her nerves in ways that she thought no one could. He was constantly there, like a prostitute clinging to the few coins she made with wild abandon. Sickening was one word to describe it. Even as a child she had felt no pity towards creatures like him, she had felt no obligation to be kind or generous. And now she was tacked and saddled with one. Sometimes the hatred she felt was so strong that she had to visibly restrain herself from harming the feminine man, with his glossy hair and flawless skin and aristocratic features that belonged only on one such as her. She refused to call it jealousy. It was simply a strong disappointment that someone so undeserving had been so well endowed with outwardly features. A bit of bile rose to her throat with the thought.

"Well, I am through for the night Zhang He. I have seen enough to deduce most of what he has been planning." She nodded, proud of herself and proceeded to climb down from her perch atop the palace. She was dry thanks in large part to the fact that she had found a protruding wall to sit under. Zhang He followed her down. He examined her out of the corner of his eye, she looked so unassuming. Slight of build, delicate bones and skin so far it rivaled snow. But he knew better than to underestimate her, after all, Dian Wei had been missing for the past two days. He was itching to ask what she had done with him, for it could only have been her.

The Wei general walked his female counterpart to her room where he finally indulged in his wishes.

"Not meaning to pry or anything Da, but whatever have you done with the wonderful _Lord _Dian Wei?" Da turned, standing in her doorway. Her hair, as per usual, was held back perfectly with two flower clips and she wore a suit of entirely black fabric to blend in with the night. Her lips were crimson and Zhang He fought off the urge to capture those plump lips between his. She arched her thin eyebrows.

"I took care of the problem of course." She gave him a condescending look.

"Yes, yes my beauty. But what of the body, there was no evidence of a struggle."

If only her eyes didn't betray what she thought of him. Obviously she perceived him as stupid, and imbecile. A useless object that she could use to gain power and influence, and one that she would throw away when it was no longer needed.

"Don't you know?" She asked her voice dripping with disdain, "Pigs will eat anything."

* * *

Sima Yi awoke with a feeling of complete dread. She had been watching him. Even the night before in the pouring rain, she was watching. He couldn't go on like this. She had taken care of Dian Wei with absolutely no problem, this made him very, very nervous indeed. He was starting to lose hope in recruiting her to his cause. He may have to get rid of her after all. She was too dangerous, he could never know where her allegiances lie.

But that was the very aspect that made her so desirable. Da Qiao's allegiances were easily swayed as long as the bidder named the correct price. Sima Yi did not know her price. And even if he did, he doubted that he could provide the same security, the same benefits that Lord Cao Pi presented her. She was a fickle woman Da Qiao, with no visible weaknesses. He had nothing to blackmail her with, she was completely unaffected anything, she was stoic. Void of all emotions save for contempt and vanity.

He was in a very much undesirable position when it concerned her. With a sigh he sat up in bed jostling it just enough to wake the sleeping Lord that lay next to him. Cao Pi awoke with a yawn and a stretch. Sima Yi gazed upon his lovers muscular form, growing up in a war torn country had obviously done him some good. Sima Yi could not claim that it had the same effect on him and absent mindedly poked at the small bulge surrounding his middle.

"Good morning." Cao Pi spoke throatily. The strategist gave no answer and chose instead to simply stare at what may not be there forever. At least, not if he got his way.

"My Lord," He finally greeted.

"There is no need to be so formal Yi." Cao Pi told him scratching his head. Sima Yi smiled and bent down to bestow a rough, passionate kiss upon his Lord. Heavens and Gods above knew that he was hard pressed to give this up. Despite the rumors, Sima Yi had not always been so devious, no in fact it was the late Dian Wei who really influenced him. It came as a shock to him, to find that Wei's most loyal bodyguard was such a villainous character. But that was just it wasn't it? Dian Wei was a loyal bodyguard to Wei, not the current emperor, though he had been terribly faithful to Lord Cao Cao, before his death. Perhaps it was simply human nature to eventually turn from ones master.

As Sima Yi looked upon the satisfied smile of his lover, he could not for the life of him figure out which was more important; Heart or Country

* * *

Well didn't you just enjoy that extra special glimpse into Sima Yi's life? I really felt like building on his character so that for once I could make him something other that a treasonous bigot that is his assigned role. He will develop more as the story progresses and I still haven't decided whether or not he's a protagonist or an antagonist. Only time will tell. As far as Sun Shang Xiang and Gan Ning, I am going to leave them as they are, which is to say small beacons of light in an otherwise twisted world. They are my sympathetic characters. Da and Zhang He's relationship is going to take a turn for the worse as well which will most likely be coming up in the next few chapters and of course Shu is going to join the fray. Well I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last few. Review or don't.


	20. Days of Old

A/N- What I am back so soon? Unbelievable! Yes I know. Anyways before we delve into the story I should like to tell you that this story is a little over seven pages long and has 3653 words, the longest I think I have written for anything, isn't that amazing? Well I though it was. On to the story!

* * *

The night was cold. A thin layer of frost coated her windowsill. The petite woman dragged a finger along its length enjoying the cool feeling of ice against her skin. October had always been a more favorite time of hers. Without any real inkling of where she was going, Da opened the door of her room and stepped out into the slightly foreboding hall. She breathed the air in deeply, savoring the crisp taste of coming snow. Her foot steps were quiet as usual, and two small fans hung, just out of sight, in the folds of her dress. She was always anticipating danger. She longed to return to her room and lose herself in the warmth of her bed. But something had drawn her out. She did not know what, but she had learned long ago, never to ignore ones instincts.

She soon found herself in one of the many gardens that Wei incased within their palace. She was not alone. Sitting calmly upon a beautiful stone bench was the one man she watched so closely.

"Ah, my Lady, I was wondering when your restless feet would bring you to me." Sima Yi sighed. He turned and looked at her. His face epitomized exhaustion, though whether it was physical or mental Da had yet to discern. The bags under his eyes had grown and his mouth was in a tight line. His eyes however were bright and cunning. She would have to be careful with him.

"Though my intention was not to find you here tonight, it can suit my purposes none the less." She gazed at him through hooded eyes and joined him on the bench, though it would only serve to chill her further, sitting on such a cold object.

"Always thinking of ways to be rid of me I suppose, well I have given you plenty of openings, but do not think me so easy a target." Da leveled him with an amused stare.

"And you are not plotting my demise yourself?"

"It crossed my mind, be sure of that. But after much consideration, I have come to the realization that you would be much more useful to me alive and on my side… then dead." Da raised an eyebrow. Obviously she would do anyone more good alive than dead. But him thinking that she would sacrifice her position was almost laughable.

"Your view of me is most amusing my Lord. How cheap do you think my loyalties are? Hmm? There is nothing you could provide me with that could rival what your lover spares me. I am not some common whore that can be bought from the street by the first bid she received. There would have to be something monumental for me to switch allegiances now. Besides, I am no longer certain that you yourself know for which team you play." Her assessment of him was a bit unnerving. Sima Yi always found it interesting to speak with Da, she was very eloquent and could match him in wits and intelligence. Something not many in Wei could do. But she was impulsive, she often jumped to conclusions, somehow he would have to make that weakness work in his favor.

"What then, I wonder, do you think of the lady Zhen Ji?" He was curious. The two women could be seen walking together through the halls or eating meals together. But the picture was always the same, Zhen Ji gazing at her female counter part with the most wistful of expressions and Da Qiao fixing the other woman with a look of contempt.

"Zhen Ji? She is kind. But kindness gets you no where. She becomes emotionally attached to men who only use her for a quick romp. She is materialistic, and insipid. Nothing exceptional. She is a common prostitute disguised as an elegant, eloquent royal. Though what my opinion of her has to do with anything is beyond me. In fact, I would prefer it if we spoke of something relevant, before I lose my patience with you." Sima Yi gave her a sarcastic little bow.

"Whatever you say Lady Sun, but I may be one of the few people that have no fear of your impressive wrath."

Da hissed with hatred at the use of her married name. "How dare you, you impudent sack of shit. Continue to test me and I will show you exactly how impressive I can become-"

"No Da. Do not test me. I have sat here these past few weeks and observed as you wormed your way into the heart of the palace. You are rude, snobbish and conceited. Your only claim to power is through men. Sun Ce, Cao Pi, Zhang He. Nothing that you have achieved was through your own influence alone. You think yourself so important, so threatening that you are untouchable. Invincible. But you are not, you are a seventeen year old girl who fancies herself to play pretend with the lives and people of not one Kingdom but two. You are a jealous, spiteful shrew and when all is over and done with, when you are old and ugly, what will you have? Who will be standing next to you? Not a damn single person Da, and do you know why?

"Because you are spoilt little girl with and insatiable hunger for power," Da sputtered her face an unseemly shade of red. How could this imbecile of a man claim to know such things, he knew nothing! Nothing! For him to simply evaluate her in such a tasteless manner, in the middle of the night. Words would not come to her.

"I see I have left you without response. Good, for I will be doing the talking tonight." Throughout the duration of Sima Yi's speech he had not once raised his voice or used anything but a matter-o-fact tone. He was not judging her, simply pointing out facts that he thought should be obvious to her.

"No, if we are through with the pleasantries, I have a proposition to offer."

"And what would make you think I would accept any offer that you could make me? You are a severely unpleasant man and were in not for your current position as the Lords _fuck_ toy I would have killed you for your lack of respect towards my person just now. No one speaks to me in such a manner without bearing the repercussions." Da spat icily. She was on no mood to hear what this man had to say.

"My, what language, hardly becoming of a Lady. And you will hear what I have to say. You are a painfully prideful woman, which is why I know you will accept my proposition. What I want is your defection to my cause," He held up a hand to stall her interruption, "And you will do this, because if you do not, I will tell all of Wei of your unfortunate incident as a young girl." Da visibly blanched.

"You dare not." She gasped. She was finding it difficult to breathe. There was a tightness in her chest at the thought of what had happened so many years ago. It had been the cause of all this. The very beginning of Da Qiao's tumbling path down the road of evil. Not that she thought herself as evil.

"I very well would dare and you know this. Think of how Lord Cao Pi would react when he realized what you were really capable of, when he finally sees how deep your blackness runs through. His misconceptions of you would be shattered. He would know the truth, as would Zhang He. And how beautiful would he find you then? After hearing of your pettiness. After hearing of the pathetic reasoning behind your nature. Think Lady Qiao."

And Da did think, her mind unwillingly went back to that time, three years ago.

_

* * *

_

_The midsummer's day was sweltering, flowers drooped in their clay pots, and servants lounged about, ignoring their duties in favor of some much deserved rest. In fact everyone was simply wasting the day away, it was far to hot, everyone but the two young ladies of the house. Da and Xiao Qiao were in the gardens, as per usual. The two were inseparable, they did everything together. The maids often commented how they wished that their daughters could get along as well as the Qiao sisters. _

_Xiao, with a bright smile on her face approached her sister, who was laying out by the lake. _

"_Look Da!" She opened her cupped hands to reveal a monarch butterfly, its wings flapped feebly in defeat. Da opened her eyes and looked into her sisters outstretched hands. Her eyes immediately lit up._

"_Wow, it's beautiful Xiao." She peeked her head a little closer determined to make out every line and spot on the tiny creatures body. Xiao beamed with pride. She had always loved when Da liked something she had found. But the creature looked so miserable that Xiao released it while Da was still examining it._

"_Xiao! Why did you do that? You could have let me have it." The fourteen year old pouted, put out._

"_I'm sorry, but it just looked so sad is all." Before Da could bite out her reply a clear feminine voice called out to them._

"_Da! Xiao! Come back inside!" Lady Qiao was not known for her patience so the girls quickly collected their things and headed back inside. Their parents were relaxing in the secluded room just off the main dinning hall. It was for family members and special, exclusive parties only. Da took her usual seat by the window and Xiao flounced over to sit in her fathers lap._

"_I found a butterfly today, I don't remember what kind it was-"_

"_It was a monarch." Da inserted, glad to be able to show off her smarts._

_Xuan Qiao, their father frowned, "Do not interrupt your sister Da." He snapped, "Continue Xiao." Da shrugged off the sting of her fathers dismissal, he had always liked Xiao better, she knew that._

"_Well I caught one and it was so pretty father, like a little fairy, I showed it to Da. She liked it, but she was angry at me for not keeping it, but it just looked so sad. Poor thing."_

"_That's my Xiao," Xuan said smiling, "Always the one for compassion, and reason."_

_Lady Qiao piped up from her seat nest to her husband, "And the beautiful one, we will have no problems finding you a husband. As for Da…" The woman gazed at her eldest daughter as though she had briefly forgotten about her. This shamed Da. Sure, she was awkward, to tall for her age and too smart, but someone would love her? Right?_

"_Well we will simply have to enlarge her dowry, no man could resist the prospect then, it would be to good to give up." _

"_No Xuan, we have already doubled it in hopes of attracting someone of proper birth and I refuse to spend more money on her," Lady Qiao's voice had become a little shrill. Da chose this moment to leave. This talk was nothing new really. Her parents had always considered Xiao the smarter, more beautiful, more charming of the two. While Da did not particularly agree with those sentiments, there was nothing she could do to persuade them otherwise. She hoped they increased her dowry, if only to inconvenience them further. Only Xiao knew that Da intentionally put off prospects because she was in love with someone else. _

_Yuan Xu was the son of a servant that worked in the large estate. They had met by pure chance, Yuan Xu worked in the stables and as Da detested the massive creatures they would, under normal circumstances, have never met. But one day when Da was only nine, and Yuan thirteen they had accidentally bumped into one another while Da was running from the insults her mother had thrown her way. She had been crying and slammed directly into him. Taking pity on her, Yuan Xu had spent the entire day shirking his responsibilities in order to console her._

_Ever since Da had snuck around in order to meet with him, just as she was doing now. She found him, as usual in the stables._

"_Xu!" She shrieked happily, wrapping her arms round his middle and burying her face between his shoulder blades. At eighteen her love was much taller than her and well muscled. He turned in her embrace and planted a soft kiss upon her head._

"_Da, how I have missed you." _

_The girl in question smiled broadly. While her parents may not appreciate her, she knew someone who always would, as long as she had that, she would stay sane in a world of thinly veiled insults. _

_For over an hour the two talked, all during which Yuan Xu stole innocent kisses. That was all that ever happened between them, chaste kisses. Da longed for it to be more, she longed for him to take what was rightfully his in her eyes. But he was distantly respectful of her, even now, when they were completely alone. _

"_Da, Da where are you?" Xiao's voice penetrated the world Da had carefully created causing her to let out a long sigh. _

"_In here Xiao!" She called, giving Yuan Xu an apologetic look. He shrugged and smiled at her._

_Xiao pushed the door to the stables open and beamed at the couple within._

"_Mother and father wish to speak to you. About marriage I'm guessing, that's what they're always talking about when it concerns you." She looked at her sister sheepishly._

"_Unfortunately," Da scowled, she turned to the man beside her, "I'll try to come back, alright?" With that she hoped from her perch and headed off to meet her parents. _

_

* * *

_

_The conversation had been long, spanning almost thirty minutes. The whole time Da had been anxious to return to Yuan Xu, which only made the process that much more agonizing. Her mother had called her socially awkward and distant, while her father had raved on and on about how she should follow Xiao's example. Da had only nodded and ignored them._

"_Never again will a attend one of those conversations." She told herself as the stables came into view. No matter what her parents tried to force upon her, Da would not leave Xu. He was her life line, her rock. He was someone that she could see herself having children with, having a life and a home with. She didn't care if he wasn't from a noble family, or if he was poor. They would both work if need be! With a light heart the young girl pushed open the doors to the stables and froze._

_This couldn't be. She must be delusional, perhaps she hadn't drank enough water, it was awfully hot outside. No._

_Tangled in an intimate embrace was her Yuan Xu and none other than her traitorous sister. These kisses weren't innocent. They were passionate. Xu's hand was caressing Xiao's breast and he was pressing her against the stable wall. It was everything that Da had wished he would do with her. It was glorious. It was nauseating. _

"_Xiao!" She screeched her voice going up a few octaves. "How could you? How could both of you?" She turned on her heel and ran, she ignored the stitch in her side and the fact that it was becoming hard to see through her tears and ran. Past the gardens, past the lake. Past the boundaries of the estate. Finally she collapsed in a miserable heap. She was in the middle of some field, she didn't know exactly where. _

"_Da?" The voice was out of breath. Someone had followed her._

"_I don't want to talk to you right now." Da answered her voice devoid of emotion. _

"_I am so sorry Da, he told me, well he told me you weren't together anymore. He said that you had broken it off but not to ask you about it, because it would only upset you. I'm so, so sorry! If I had known, I wouldn't- I mean I would never. Da please look at me. I thought you guys were through." The last part was almost a whisper. Da turned her head to look at her baby sister. Someone she had trusted. Someone who would never hurt her. The truth was in Xiao's eyes, she had thought that Yuan Xu and she were finished. She had thought that she was in the right. But that didn't stop Da from hating her, from blaming her. Her and Yuan Xu both. She was foolish to think that she could trust anyone in this world. They all thought Xiao was so beautiful. So pristine, so compassionate. Well she wasn't, Da was better than her. So much better. She just had to make everyone else see that. To see that she was the beautiful one, that she was the charismatic one, the lovable one, the smart one. The one never to cross. They would pay, Da thought bitterly, for this injustice._

"_Da?" Xiao searched her sister's face, it had gone oddly blank._

_Da's face cleared. She pasted a smile on her tear stained face and patted Xiao on the shoulder, "I understand." _

"_You're not mad, I'll break it off with Yuan Xu I swear." The elder Qiao gave her sister an indulgent smile._

"_No, I'm not mad." Xiao, to relieved to have won the forgiveness of her sister didn't notice the glint of something malevolent crossing her sisters face._

_

* * *

_

_The next day Da awoke bright and early, she had work to do. She made her way down to the stables with a satchel, it was too early for Xu to be working, Da knew. When she entered the enclosure, the horses raised their heads expectantly._

"_No," Da told them, "No food for you yet." She set about her business, unlatching all of the stalls. The horses didn't seem to notice and continued on with their mucking about. Finished with this small task she produced a large stick, oil and a cloth from her bag. She drenched the cloth with oil and then wrapped it tightly around the stick. Next she pulled out a candle and set it next to her. She light it quickly and then sat back to wait. She didn't wait long. Yuan Xu, dressed for work came bustling in through the door, though he stopped once her saw his visitor._

"_Da…" He spoke hesitantly._

"_Very good Xu, you remember me, though it sure didn't look as though you did yesterday." Her smile was malicious._

"_Look Da, please forgive me. It was a moment of weakness. A one time occurrence. I swear it. It was just that Xiao looked so pretty in her summer dress, and you. Well you never were one for romance."_

_Da gave him a withering glance, "Yes, Xiao did look nice in her blue dress didn't she? But I looked far better in mine. I never realized why so many people indulge her. She is not remarkable in anyway, in fact she is common compared to me. A simple plebian to a dazzling Queen. But no one ever notices that, now do they? But they will notice. Oh yes they will, and you will regret doing what you did to me. You were my anchor, my soul mate. And you destroyed what little trust in humanity I had left. But you were right about one thing Xu." _

_Yuan Xu gazed anxiously at her, "What was that Da?"_

"_It was a one time occurrence." She tipped the oiled cloth into the candle and set it against a pile of straw. It flared up quickly. Xu gave out a yell and ran towards the fire intent on putting it out. The horses were panicking unsure of what to do, they stampeded. By this time Da had made her way to the doors and had shut them. She smiled when the screams of her former beloved reached her ears. If he wasn't burning to death then he would be trampled. _

"_No one crosses me." _

* * *

Sima Yi watched as the girl pulled out of her reverie she seemed dazed. She turned her head and looked at him with such a betrayed expression that Sima Yi wasn't sure was meant for him.

Then suddenly and without warning Da began to laugh. It was a genuine laugh, something that Sima Yi supposed no one had heard in many years. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. He didn't understand what was so funny.

"Oh Lord Sima Yi. Please, tell them my story, one that is bound to invoke anyone's pity. Not that I am fond of that emotion, but you can't blackmail me with this. It's the wrong Kingdom to do so. In any case, shouldn't you have learned from my story?" She suddenly became serious her voice taking on a deadly quality.

"I am not to be crossed."

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, now some of you may be all, no you gave her a reason bleh, now she's just a little bit likable! Well she's still not likable and that was what I always planned on doing with her anyways, she's not a bitch for no reason. Well anyways as you noticed, I didn't spend anytime on Sun Shang Xiang and the troupe for good reason, because the next chapter, which I am hoping will be the same length, will be all about them, yay! Hope you enjoyed, review or don't.


	21. Guilt

A/N- Well I'm back. This is a slow chapter, kind of just setting up the characters I hope you like it.

* * *

Xiao wandered aimlessly around the corridors of the Shu palace. It wasn't as grand as the Wu palace, but Xiao liked it a little better. It was lighter, more open. There were gardens everywhere, spice gardens, vegetable gardens, and of course the cherry blossom orchards. And windows, oh how Xiao adored the windows, they were everywhere, keeping to the open atmosphere. She could stay here, she thought to herself. But she would never convince Zhou Yu, but maybe she could convince him to make some improvements to the Wu palace. Lord knew it could use some.

She hadn't seen Gan Ning for a while, in fact, almost an hour ago Sun Shang Xiang had tore off to go look for him. Xiao giggled at the memory. Xiang had been so furious that her face had turned a terrible shade of purple. She had then proceeded to list off a grand amount of rather creative expletives. Xiao hadn't been able to stop giggling for ten minutes, much to Xiang's delight.

The honey haired woman sighed; it had been nice to feel so carefree for a moment, no matter how short the moment was. She stopped in an empty garden; she smelt basil, and cilantro another spice garden she supposed. Shrugging she collapsed her small, lean frame upon a large cherry wood bench. It had the most intricate craving on it. Almost as though it was telling a story. It was beautiful. So enraptured was she with this simple pleasure in life that she did not notice the approach of Jiang Wei.

"Hello Lady Qiao, or is it Lady Zhou now?" Xiao jumped in her seat and turned to look, doe eyed, at the intruder. Jiang Wei had a nice face. Xiao decided after calming down her fears enough to look at him. It was round in the cheeks and pointed in the chin. His eyes were scrunched at the corners with a smile; they were a deep chocolate in coloring. His lips were full and pink and his nose was slim, albeit a little crooked. She wondered if he'd broken it.

"It-it's Lady Zhou. But you can call me Xiao; I've never been one for formalities." She tugged on a strand of hair, a nervous habit, and scooted over a bit to give him ample space on the bench. "What are you doing out here? Aren't you having a War council or something?" She asked cocking her head to the side, giving her even more of a childish air than usual.

"We were having a council yes, but your friend, Princess Sun Shang Xiang made quick work of that. That woman was on a rampage. She came in shouting of how we couldn't possibly leave her out of anything to do with returning Da. After that she made a rather… colorful speech about us being sexist, masochists."

"Masochists?"

"Someone who invites pain or misery, I believe she was implying that if we did not let her join in the council then some very serious injuries would soon be following." Jiang Wei shrugged, he didn't care much if Sun Shang Xiang was there at all, but Liu Bei had been acting quite strangely ever since her arrival. Like he was trying to prove something to her.

Xiao was laughing, tugging at her sides and rocking back and forth. What he had said wasn't so very funny, but she couldn't help herself and soon tears were streaming down her face. The Shu man had no idea how to handle her. He had never been very good with people anyway, preferring to cling to Zhuge Liang as a means of human contact. He settled for watching her as she settled down.

"That sounds just like her! Oh, I wish I had been there to see her stick it to Liu Bei, he's been treating her awfully poorly don't you think?" Her raucous laughter had cooled into an endearing giggle.

"Well she did have quite a bit to say to him as well." Jiang Wei offered.

Xiao sat up, "Really, what did she say?" She was hopping up and down upon the bench now, eyes wide with anticipation.

"I doubt I can remember it verbatim." Jiang Wei said holding up his hands in defense of her enthusiasm. "But I believe it was something like, 'Liu Bei, you filthy, useless son of a bitch, how dare you treat me like some harlot off the streets. I am a capable officer and am just as deserving as Gan Ning to sit in on your silly little council! Now if you do not allow me access I will drag your incompetent, pathetic, sexist ass outside and show you just how good of an officer I am!' It was all very frightening actually." The Wu Princess had had murder in her eyes. Not one man in the room doubted that she would make good on her word to spar with their Lord. Only Gan Ning was laughing, head thrown back, stomach heaving at her proposal. She had then turned, naturally, on her fellow Wu counterpart and berated him for laughing at her.

Xiao was laughing again, chocking for air. "It must have been grand!" She exclaimed when she drew in enough breath. Jiang Wei nodded in his agreement.

"She is a force to be reckoned with indeed." Xiao's head snapped up.

"Zhou Yu used to say that."

"What? That your Princess was a force to be reckoned with?" Confusion leaked into his voice.

"No. Indeed. It was a habit. Quite annoying actually, but now that he isn't with me. I find myself missing it." She smiled hesitantly at him, her eyes filled with something cold, empty. Jiang Wei thought he understood.

"He'll be back soon, I'm sure. Where ever he is." Xiao shook her head.

"He went after Da. On Sun Ce's orders. But he's not coming back. At least not to me." She breathed in deeply, holding back tears. He didn't, after all, deserve them.

"What do you mean? Of course he'll come back to you. You are his wife. His other half. What would make you think such a thing?" Xiao sniffled.

"He doesn't love me. Oh at one point he did, make no mistake of that. But, there came a time, when he no longer looked at me with loving, admiring eyes. But at Da. I'm sure she knew nothing of it, Da has always been a bit naïve of social cues, but I knew. I saw him pour his affection into her, though he undoubtedly thought he was being discreet. And he was, it was just that, well, I know how he looks when he's happy, or sad. And I remember him looking at me that way, a long time ago.

"He went after her, Jiang Wei. Instead of staying and protecting me, he went after _her_. I suppose it's only fair." She finished bitterly.

"No, Xiao, that's not fair."

"Yes it is!" She turned on him her eyes raging. "I made a mistake long ago. I hurt Da! I hurt her so much that it drove her to tears. And now I'm paying for it. Karma." She shook her head and buried it in her hands. "I'd do anything to take back what I did, there is no excuse."

"What did you do?" Jiang asked gently, he placed a large, warm hand upon her shoulder, gently rubbing circles with his thumb. She seemed so broken to him. She didn't deserve it. No matter what she did, she didn't deserve to see her husband give his affections to another woman everyday. No one did.

The girl peeked at him through her fingers, her eyes anguished. "I stole something. Despite what some people may think, I'm not stupid. When we were young, our parents did nothing but discourage and insult my sister. She was socially awkward, to say the least. She couldn't land a suitor to save her life. All she had that was positive in her life was me. And one other. His name was Yuan Xu. And she loved him. They were good for each other, or so I thought. He was her light, her safety net. When ever mother and father had been particularly harsh with her she would run to him. One day, he and I were alone in the stables. I was thirteen. He convinced me that he and Da had only ever been friends, that anything they might have once had was, over. I believed him, even knowing that I shouldn't. And I… I kissed him. And she saw.

"Oh, it broke her heart. She ran so fast that I couldn't catch her. But I followed her. I watched her collapse into a corn field and sob. It nearly killed me to see her so. I tried to explain. That I didn't know they were still, together. That I would never. I think she believed me. But then the next day, there was a fire in the stables. The heavens had struck out to give their punishment. He was trampled in the ensuing stampede. Dead. Da was… different after that... She didn't smile for a long time. For years I waited for my punishment. It came in a form that I never expected. But it hurts, perhaps more than death."

Jiang Wei stared at her intently, "Xiao, you were, as you said. Thirteen. Easily impressionable. It wasn't your fault. And if your sister could accept that, then so should you." He gave her a warm smile that she didn't return.

"If only I could. Thank you for listening Jiang Wei, but I am afraid I must take my leave now." She stood from her perch and walked out of the garden, the scent of basil following her all the way.

"I cannot believe you!" Sun Shang Xiang shrieked throwing her hands up in outrage. Liu Bei was sitting in front of her, thoroughly abashed. She had been ranting at him for God, knows how long. He flinched as she moved closer to him.

"I mean, honestly Liu Bei, what did you think you were going to accomplish with your chauvinist ideals huh? If you thought this would somehow make you more attractive to me then I'm sorry! But that isn't how this relationship works. I haven't seen you in three years Liu Bei! Three years! And what do you do when you see me again? You ignore me, shut me out, and treat me like some common filth. You are a pig!"

"Xiang-"

"Don't you Xiang me! What do you have to say for yourself?" Liu Bei opened his mouth to try again but was immediately interrupted by his raging fiancée.

"I bet it has something to do with that _idiot _Zhuge Liang. Why would you listen to him? Why? He is nothing but some egotistical, sneaky, greasy, foul-"

"XIANG! Will you be quiet long enough for me to answer, or will you speak for me?" This shut her up.

"Look. I know I haven't been fair to you while you've been here. But you must understand. I know that you are a great warrior, that you earned your place on the battlefield many times. I understand-"

"Then why are you treating me like some incompetent foot soldier?"

"Because I'm scared!" Liu Bei snapped. Shang Xiang froze and stared at him. "I'm scared that one day someone will kill you. I know you think you are an equal to men and for the most part that's alright. But you have to face to truth Xiang. That men ultimately are stronger and faster than you. I am so scared that I am going to lose you. And I just can't…" His head fell into his hands.

"Liu Bei." Xiang sat on the bed beside him. "Liu Bei, look at me." She took his face into her hands.

His eyes were sad. "Liu Bei, you have to come to terms with the fact that I'm going to fight for my country. I am going to fight for my people. For my brothers. For you. Expecting things to change, especially now, when times are dire. It's crazy. In an ideal world, none of us would have to fight. But that just isn't realistic. I love you, Liu Bei. Now you have to love me enough to know when to give."

"I do love you Sun Shang Xiang. More than you could ever know." He kissed her then. A slow, lingering kiss.

* * *

Holy shit. This fucking chapter has taken me months to post! Even though it was finished a loooooooooooooooong time ago. Sorry I guess. Though not really. Seeing as no one is really keeping up with the story I reserve the right to post YEARS apart. Though I won't really. I'll try to get the next bit up soon.


	22. Begining of the Begining of the End

A/N- Boy, oh boy has it been a long time. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. We are coming to the end soon, only five or six more chapters to go. Maybe I'll even go over it and redo/repost it, won't that be nice. Then the first few chapters will match the quality of the last.

* * *

"I am your lover! You owe me some respect! I am not a dog to heel at your beck and call only to be slapped away for insolence!" Zhang He raged at the wall of his room. He loved Da. But her cruelty was beginning to wear him down. She had never turned the full force of it on him but watching her destroy his Lord and country from the inside out was… frightening. He sighed and sprawled across his bed. Love was exhausting, he decided. Knocking pulled him from his thoughts. Stretching languidly Zhang He made his way to the door.

"Da?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked.

"No."

Da walked briskly through the open hallways darting a glance to the side every now and then. Sima Yi was plotting against her now she knew. And to make matters worse, Zhang He was missing, something she was sure had to do her tormentor. What did he hope to accomplish by taking the Butterfly General? Did he think her as unprofessional as to run after him, her little pet? No, that couldn't be it. Could it? Da growled, frightening a lady walking past her. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Had she not told Sima Yi exactly what she was capable of? Had she not warned him how far she would go to secure her position of power?

Fool he was if he didn't believe her. But now Zhang He. Why? It made no sense. Shaking her head the dark haired woman continued on her way to the throne room. Today was the day they would discuss plans for the defense of Wei. Shu had been rapidly approaching for weeks now. And leading their company was none other than the Wu Princess, Sun Shang Xiang. Da knew she should have silenced that bitch when she had the chance. Now she would just have to deal with the consequences of that oversight. The guards opened the door as she approached, bowing their respect. All the Generals were present, excepting Zhang He, and there was Sima Yi. Staring smugly down at her from his seat next to their Lord. Da hissed.

"Now that we have all arrived, we can discuss what must be done about the impending danger facing us today. Shu has, by law, declared war upon us when their army crossed our borders. Now, the question before us, is do we negotiate a peaceful solution, or do we go to war?" Cao Pi began, "Now, I believe that a peaceful solution is best, but if you have any objections, please. Make them known."

"We must go to war." Da bit out. "Not doing so will portray us as weak! Decadent! If we do not strike while we are able then we will be crushed by the iron fist of virtue that drives Lord Liu Bei and his puppets. Gentlemen, lady," She nodded her head to Zhen Ji, "If we do not go to war, we are cowards." Her eyes scanned the seated Generals, daring them to oppose her. Finally she met the eyes of Sima Yi; he smiled at her like one might smile at a stupid child. She seethed.

"Is there a problem, Strategist Sima Yi?" Her voice like shards of ice.

"None at all, Lady Sun. Only that I do not believe we should so willingly send our men into war on the whim of one spoiled teenager. Defender of our Lord or not, you are no more than a child, not yet seen her first battle. I concur with our Lord Cao Pi, who is by far more apt to decide such matters than you."

A strangled sound emitted from Da Qiao's mouth. How dare he, the insolence, the gall! Did he not know who she was? Did he not understand how completely wonderfully important she was? She could have him killed for this. A delicious smile overtook her, yes; she could have him killed for this. Da calmed herself with an effort, this was no time to lose her temper, she would need control.

"An interesting opinion, Sima Yi," The Generals gasped at her informal use of his title, "But please, might I rectify a claim you have made?"

Sima Yi, unaffected by her use of his naked name, nodded his head. "Of course Milady."

"You say I have not seen my first battle? I was at the battle of Hu Lao Gate, and not just as some pretty accessory to distract the soldiers. I was fighting alongside Lord Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. I even helped to defend against the mighty Lord Lu Bu. Not to mention I aided in the race for the Nanman territory. And pray tell me, what have you done besides sulk in the background formulating strategies that failed? You, by your own standards, would be no more fit to make these sorts of decisions than I."

All around the table men were nodding their agreement. Da turned to face Cao Pi, "You have heard both suggestions argued before you, though some argued with more eloquence than others, I must take my leave now, I have a certain General to locate." With that she stood and walked out of the room, aware that her every move was being watched. Just before she stepped through the doors she turned.

"Oh, and Strategist Sima Yi?" Da smiled, white teeth flashing like fangs, "If I don't find him within the day, you and I, we will talk."

* * *

Xiao Qiao huffed out an irritated sigh. They had been marching for two weeks now and were well into Wei territory. But the capitol was much further inland, or at least that is what Jiang Wei told her, another week at the least. Sun Shang Xiang was up front with the Lord Liu Bei talking strategy, Jiang Wei was with them and Gan Ning was somewhere in the back trying to out drink the foot soldiers. Leaving her with no one to talk to except for the birds.

Another sigh quickly followed the first, her game was beginning to tire her, it was an old counting game, something she and Da used to do when they were waiting for their parents to finish business deals in town. Fourteen trees passed the hill, nine pairs of boots surrounding her, seventeen missing teeth from the men she had spoken with, six times a cloud had blocked the sun. She was on wagon wheels when Sun Shang Xiang snapped her out of her stupor.

"Xiao!" The Wu Princess was frantic, her eyes bright and round. "You have to read this!" A letter was forced into her hand. Xiao frowned at her friend before laying her eyes upon the slip of parchment.

_To the Ladies of Wu,_

_I speak from a… very involved position of the Wei hierarchy. It concerns one sister and one acquaintance of ours, a Lady Da Qiao, formerly known as Lady Sun. It is my concern that the Lady Da will destroy my Lord and Kingdom and readily and entirely as she has ours. The Lady Da is not at all what she seems, she is a temptress, a manipulative wrench. If you cannot believe this of me, know that she has argued for war against you and your company. Something to which my fellow Generals seem to agree with. Not only has she done this, but she had the two men following her, a Lord Zhou Yu and a Lord Lu Xun, executed upon discovery. I warn you of this only for my own gain, she is a formidable adversary and I soon quick to be rid of her._

_Your friend,_

_Lord Sima Yi_

Xiao looked up, "He's wrong; Da would never do something like that!"

"Xiao," Sun Shang Xiang began.

"No! Da is my sister, she might do some awful stuff sometimes but I love her! I know her, and she would never do something like this!"

"And what if she has Xiao? What if she is knowingly sabotaging everything and everyone?" Xiang snapped, "Would you still love her then, would you still forgive her then, look what she made Sun Ce do to you!"

"Stop it! How dare you Shang Xiang! She is my _sister_, I will always love her even if this is all true, didn't you forgive Sun Ce?"

"That was different Da made-"

"No Xiang, Da didn't force Sun Ce to rape me, she wasn't there, she couldn't have known. Sun Ce did that all by himself, she didn't tell him to do it no one did. And what your brother did, that was terrible, but you can forgive him because he is _your_ brother. And I will _always_ forgive Da!"

"For your sake Xiao," Xiang spat, "I hope you don't."

* * *

Night had fallen across the Wei palace, covering its walls with a foggy darkness. Zhang He was nowhere to be found. Da's head whirred with ideas, perhaps he was dead? That would surely rid her of a nuisance. But Da didn't think he was. Sima Yi was too smart for that. He would try to hold this over her head. She snorted, not that that in itself was a very good idea. He should have gotten to know her better before pulling a trick like that. No matter, she'd find them eventually.

She slid the door to her room open and froze. There he was, eyes wide and terrified, sitting a chair in the middle of her room.

"So glad you could join us Lady Sun."

Da turned to the east corner and forced herself not to lunge and the intruder. Sima Yi stood liquidly and made his way over to Zhang He.

"Please milady, have a seat." He gestured to a chair she hadn't noticed before; it sat squarely in front of He, a few feet away.

"I prefer to stand." Sima Yi shrugged.

"I am sure you know why we are here today." He smile was feral.

Da sighed; this was wasting her precious time. "I know why you think we are here."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. For some reason, and I will assume it is because you have been sun struck since you are usually such an intelligent opponent. But for some reason you have deluded yourself into believing that blackmail with have some sort of positive effect on me. In reality it only has me bored and disappointed in you. What did you think I would do? Rush off to save the damsel in distress. Stop my plans on making this nation mine all because you stole a toy of mine? Toys are replaceable Sima Yi, lives are replaceable. You'll gain nothing from this encounter, kill him if you wish, torture him if you must. But it will do nothing to deter me from my ultimate goal."

Sima Yi blinked and then barked out a laugh, "A strong showing you put off Lady Da. But I don't believe it. You love him, somewhere deep inside you. And you would see him hurt." Sima Yi lifted one of Zhang He's hands and selected a finger. "For instance, if I were to cut off his finger, you would stop me." Sima Yi pulled a long, wickedly sharp knife from his pocket.

Da raised an eyebrow. He was serious. She restrained a laugh. Suma Yi drew the knife closer and closer, slowly teasing her.

The woman marched over snatched the knife from him and before Sima Yi could utter a triumphant cry, cut the ring finger from Zhang He's right hand. The strategist watched in horror as blood spurted from the wound and Zhang He began to scream. The Butterfly General clutched his hand to his chest and gaped at Da. Her eyes were dark and cold. In that moment, Zhang He fell out of love.

"That is how you make a proper threat, Lord Sima Yi." Da smiled. "I'll leave you to it then."

* * *

Oh, didn't see that coming did you? Well I had to start ruining relationships and building Xiao's character. Soon, very soon this story will be over and then I supposed I will re-edit and re-post. Maybe I'll even make it good enough to the point where I could just change names and places and publish it. But I highly doubt that. Till next time, see you!


	23. The Unshakable is Shaken

A/N- So I got an hour and a half to kill, let's knock it out in one go!

* * *

The palace was in sight, though still at least two days away. It was beautiful, Xiao thought. Nothing like the Wu palace, or fortress more like. Jiang Wei walked along next to her occasionally glancing in her direction. He had tried to bring her out of her thoughts but she had only frowned lightly at him and returned to them. Her main concern was seeing Da again. What if she really was a traitor, how could she side against her whole nation in favor of Da? Wouldn't she be labeled a conspirator as well? The teenager brushed a honey colored lock from her face. And was it true that her sister killed Zhou Yu?

"Lady Zhou?" It was Jiang Wei, his eyes narrowed with concern.

"Just Xiao is fine, no need for formalities among friends." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I am worried," He paused, comforting women was a tricky business, and he wasn't particularly good at it, "About you I mean, you've been very quiet since we received the news about your sister. It could just be a ploy you know."Jiang Wei didn't think it was but he couldn't tell her that.

Xiao snorted, "You shouldn't be worried about me; you should be worried about the Wei army. I mean we're less than three days away, if we pick up the march we could get to their palace in less than two! There should have been some retaliation by now."

The young strategist nodded, he had been thinking the same thing, when he expressed his concerns to Lord Zhuge Liang he had only said that he believed that Lord Cao Pi wanted a peaceful solution.

"My Lord Zhuge Liang claims that the Wei nation is opting for peace. I am inclined to disagree; we did bring an entire army across their border lines, an act of war." He shrugged.

"Maybe Da convinced them otherwise. She's always been good at convincing." Xiao reasoned.

Jiang Wei opened his mouth to respond but a flurry of motion halted his reply. A mounted soldier stormed towards them, people drove from his path to avoid being trampled.

"Lord Jiang Wei, Lady Xiao Qiao! There has been an ambush; the Lady Sun Shang Xiang had been injured. We require all General's to report to the front of the company, Lady Qiao, please find a safe place to wait."

Xiao growled her annoyance, "I will not hide! Give me a weapon and I will defend this company as well as you could if not better!" Before she could snatch the sword from him, Jiang Wei was dragging her to the front, at some point a sword was pushed into her hand and then they were running to the battle.

* * *

Da watched from her spot upon the hill. Her plan had worked to near perfection. The ambush, led by some unimportant soldier, was doing its job wonderfully. Of course the inexperienced men would be slaughtered by the Shu army, but that would give Zhang Liao and Cao Ren plenty of time to lead their ambush around to the back. She giggled and clapped her hands together. Yes, everything was perfect.

Da turned to Zhang He, who stood next to her. He flinched back when she looked at him. "Zhang He, I have an assignment for you." The man leaned away, clutching his mutilated hand to his chest. After she had cut the finger from him Lord Sima Yi had quickly cauterized the wound. The strategist had looked just as sickened as He felt. Sima Yi had spoke to him then, convinced him that Lord Cao Pi must be eliminated, if only due to the fact that he was so manipulated by the Lady Da Qiao. Just like he was.

'She is a temptress, a demon. And our Lord is too far under her spell to ever be free of it. Join me Zhang He, and we shall have vengeance for your hand.' Sima Yi had said, and Zhang He agreed. Da Qiao was too dangerous, too inhuman to be allowed such power.

"Did you not hear me Zhang He? You aren't still upset over your finger are you?" Her voice grated on his ears. How had he not seen her ugliness before?

"I'm sorry, I was thinking. What is it you require of me?"

Da gave him a long, hard look. Something was different. Something. The raven haired woman couldn't pinpoint the source of it. Was he… no longer loyal to her? Yes. She saw it now. There was no more loyalty left in him, she had severed that as surely as she had severed his finger from his hand. No matter, she could kill him once he served his purpose.

"I said I need you to go with Zhang Liao and Cao Ren." Zhang He nodded at her and sped away from their position on the hill. Being around Da Qiao was like having a spider crawl up your back and being forced not to kill it. How he had never noticed her aura of… wrong, was beyond him. Sima Yi gave him a look as he passed by and Zhang He returned it. His place in Wei was no longer set in stone. Things were being set in motion, games were being played. And the Butterfly General had a feeling that Da was the player, the master.

"Lord Sima Yi." Da greeted as the man came up to stand next to her.

"Lady." He bowed his head and smiled. "I see your sister has joined the fray."

Da nodded, she had seen her run into the battle a minute earlier. She was wielding a sword. Not her best choice, she had never been adept with a sword. That had always been Da's area. "She should have brought her fans." Da muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. What can I do for you?"

"I was simply wondering what you would do if your deception was exposed for all to see?" Sima Yi grinned, giving his face an impish quality, "Because if my man was successful, then you precious sister and her friends will know everything you have done."

Da shrugged, "Lord Sima Yi, we are currently at war with my 'precious' sister and her friends. If my treason wasn't exposed after the fact then the whole of the world is blind." Behind her words the temptress was curious. How had someone slipped past her? She had almost all of the guards paid off. It made no sense. She would have to rectify the situation before it turned into something bigger. But as to her _sister_ finally knowing it was she who took Zhou Yu from her… well she was only happy that the news came to her before she died.

Sima Yi was taken aback. His whole plan centered on having Da Qiao angry, not cold and calculating. He would have to refine his plan now. This creature had to be eliminated.

"I see. You are glad that they know then?"

"It makes no difference whether they know now or later. When we win this war, they won't be around long enough for it to matter anyway."

Sima Yi smiled and left to find Zhang He. He had his angle.

* * *

Xiao was exhausted the first ambush had been a distraction for the real one. The General's had escaped but their army had easily destroyed the second attack. It was almost too easy, Xiao rationalized. With Cao Ren and Zhang He there it should have been more difficult. But it almost seemed as though they were intentionally holding back. Something was missing.

"Xiao!" She turned wiping a bit of dirt from her forehead. Jiang Wei was jogging towards her a strange look on his face.

"Yes?"

"You're alright?" His breath was coming out in short bursts and his cheeks had spots of red across them like ink stains. Xiao furrowed her brow.

"Of course I'm alright. Why are you acting so strange?"

"Because I'm worried about you."

"Worried?"

"Yes, Xiao. I, care for you. I thought that was obvious." His smile was shaky.

"Oh," Oh, he, cared for her? "Oh, Jiang Wei." She gave him a one armed hug. The other arm had been cut open. The Shu Strategist smiled. Over the past few weeks he had really been falling for Xiao. Of course until all the business with her husband, Zhou Yu, cleared up nothing could come to pass. But Jiang Wei was willing to duel to the death for the honor of having her be his.

"You know until we know for sure that Zhou Yu is dead, nothing can happen, right?" Xiao asked, "I may be a little naïve but I'll never let it be said that I am an adulterer." Jiang Wei nodded and stepped out of her embrace.

"I know."

Xiao smiled, it stretched across her face and had her lit up, and for the first time in a long time she felt happy.

* * *

They were… losing. Da frantically turned on her heel and stormed her way back to the palace. How could they be losing? Her plan was flawless! Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Her horrified eyes met those of Lord Cao Pi.

Her lord was sitting on a throne brought to the battle grounds; his head was propped up upon one hand.

"This was your idea Lady Qiao. You are responsible for the tragedy that occurred here today. I was for peace. As were all my men. But you… Perhaps I misjudged you. Perhaps you are more dangerous than you seem. How can I trust you now? Get out of my sight. I will choose what to do with you later."

"You knew me when I first arrived here. I held no secrets with you Lord. You know that I am out to save myself, to promote _myself. _This plan failed, but I will win in the end." She left him there and found herself a horse. She needed to get to the palace before the rest of them, and fix this. Her plan was flawless. The twin ambushes. It was all perfect. What had gone wrong?

_Zhang He…_

He was the reason. He and Sima Yi were defying her at every turn. Da growled. Their deception had gone on long enough. One did not ruin her plans for grandeur. She would deal with them accordingly when they returned to the palace. And then, then her place would be sealed. She would have no more opposition. And when the time was right. She would eliminate Lord Cao Pi and take Wei for herself. She would demand loyalty from her subjects and abolish those who would dare to resist her.

Oh yes, her grin turned sadistic, she would be the most beautiful woman in all of China, all of the world. No one would ever compare to her greatness. A laugh bubbled up from the pit of her stomach.

She would be great. Powerful, beautiful and then… Yuan Xu, dead or not, would regret the day he stopped loving her.

* * *

Aw man this story is almost over. About two or three chapters left and then it'll be time for the re editing. Aren't you sad? I am, I really enjoy writing this and especially because I know how it's going to end. Please continue to leave you honest opinions even if they are negative.


	24. Death of a Tyrant

A/N- One more chapter and this will be finished and ready for re editing. Hope you all like it.

* * *

How could this be? How could everything she planned fall apart so quickly? No, she would not think such things, the situation could be salvaged… must be salvaged. Her feet dragged lines in the snow as she paced back and forth, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. It was Zhang He; it had to have been Zhang He. And perhaps Cao Ren as well. Though that she could not know for sure. And of course, Sima Yi was the master mind behind it. Da had done more than sever the bonds of loyalty that tied Zhang He to her, she knew that now. No what she had done was worse; she had driven him into the waiting arms of the enemy. And he knew her secrets.

A strangled hiss forced its way past her teeth and echoed across the snowy garden. The circumstances of her now wavering position within Wei were not ideal. Cao Pi had little trust in her. Zhang He had betrayed her and Sima Yi had… outsmarted her.

'But not for long.' Her mind spat at her, a plan beginning to form. If she could only lure Cao Pi and Sima Yi to the throne room, she could make quick work of them. Then she would execute whoever was not loyal to her. And Wei would fall into her clutches.

Da's hands raked through her brunette curls, her eyes widening to the point of madness. Her composure was slipping, Da could feel it escaping her control, and it would do no good for her to lose her wits. Not now. Not when things were at such a crucial juncture.

"Quiet yourself Da, you will only do harm in this state." She mumbled out loud. A quick glance around the premise told her no one had seen her speaking to herself. She relaxed. A smirk formed over her features, she would wait for her _master_ to return. Giggling to herself she made her way to the throne room.

It was as beautiful as she remembered it, light and open, she could see attacks coming from everywhere in this room. Without hesitation she walked to the throne and sat herself upon it. Her blood began to race; this was where she was meant to be. She could already see her subjects bowing before her, in fear and in awe.

She began to laugh then. The sound of it ripping from her throat and quickly rising to hysterics. No one had the power to usurp a goddess, they couldn't defeat her authority. The laugh grew until it became something worse. Something twisted and demented. Its cackle resonated off the walls and filtered into the hallways.

And just as suddenly as it began it cut off, and Da settled herself further into the seat. Her hands folded in front of her she waited for her victims to walk to their death.

* * *

"Lord Liu Bei! The Wei strategist, Lord Sima Yi has come on behalf of Lord Cao Pi, sir!" Liu Bei turned and examined to foot soldier in front of him. The boy was scrawny, his sword slapped his thigh every time made the slightest of movements and the mop he called hair fell directly into his eyes. How he had survived the ambush was beyond Liu Bei's level of comprehension.

"Send him in." The boy saluted and scrambled to follow the order, "Oh and soldier? Get that unseemly hair cut. How you think to fight without being able to see boggles me." The soldier, who had nearly fallen in order to listen to his Lords second request, nodded quickly and bolted from the tent.

The man that strode in was nothing like Liu Bei thought he would be. He had heard of the Wei strategist, but had never seen him. In his mind the man was slender, with a long face and intelligent eyes. What he got, was a slightly pudgy man, though that certainly did not make him unattractive, with a square face and a squat plebian nose. His eyes, which did hold great sparks of intelligence, pulled down at the outer corners. He was very ordinary, in looks, but those eyes warned that he was far more interesting than he seemed.

"Lord Liu Bei." He bowed, his body bending gracefully at the hips. When he rose again he wore a very somber expression. "I come for my Lord Cao Pi, we beg your assistance."

The Shu leader's eyebrows vanished into his hairline, "Our assistance, sir? You just ambushed us. We have very little reason to trust you of all people."

Sima Yi nodded as though he had anticipated this response, which Liu Bei supposed he had, being a strategist and all, "Yes, I am aware of the bizarreness of the situation. But I fear we have no one left to turn to. Not only that, but the threat we face is a threat you face as well, though you do not know it yet." He inclined his head and Liu Bei gestured for him to sit at his own indulgence. The Wei man smiled at him and slid into a seat that sat a little lower than Liu Bei's. "Our threat is something we ourselves invited into our kingdom. We fed it, clothed it and let it grow until we could no longer contain its greed. We know it as the as the Lady Da Qiao. Though to you she would assuredly reside under a different last name. She has wormed her way into the heart of our Lord and people and twisted her fingers in so deep that they can no longer discern between truth and manipulation."

"The Lady Sun is your monster? Your demon which you need help to defeat? Surely one woman cannot prove to be such a challenge that you require assistance."

"The Lady is not all what she seems. Indeed, she has even you snared in her web. She is a scheming Delilah, her façade of quiet innocence hiding a cold and calculating intelligence and a vanity that runs deep into her soul. She is a monster, dressed in a fine woman's cloth. And she has much to answer for. I have no doubt that she is waiting for the return of the Wei forces, where she will attempt to murder my Lord and I. But if she has more than she bargained for, pounding at her door it would confuse her. For a moment only, but that is all we need. And your whole army is not needed to accompany us, only a select few, those most likely to affect her."

Liu Bei sat back in his chair. The news was disturbing and fantastic, and if it were not for Princess Sun Shang Xiang voicing her own concerns about the Lady Sun to him, he would have dismissed Sima Yi's claims as an attempt to lull them into a false sense of comradery. But his wife had told him about the Lady Sun and her strange behavior, perhaps this was no hoax.

"What few, would you wish to accompany you?"

"You naturally, though you can bring which ever trusted men you would like to guard you. The Lady Zhou and the Princess Sun of course must also come. The younger Qiao has suffered more from her sister's games than anyone; she deserves to see her when her lies unravel." Liu Bei nodded and snapped his fingers, Zhuge Liang, who had been listening nearby approached the men.

"What do you think of this Zhuge Liang?"

The other strategist gave Sima Yi a probing stare before turning to his Lord. "I believe that he can be trusted Lord, if only in this and no other thing. Whispers have been reaching my ears as of late, to the true nature of the Elder Qiao. The wounds she cuts run deep and lay heavy on the memories of her victims. If there is a chance we may stop her, before she gains more power, I would suggest it be done."

Sima Yi nodded his head along with Zhuge Liang's words; the rumors of which he spoke had been spread through Sima Yi himself. Another leg cut out from underneath the table that was Da Qiao. When they finally confronted her, he wanted to make sure there was no one for her to fall back on. He leaned back, satisfied, in his chair as Liu Bei called in the others and explained the issue. The younger Qiao was looking at him with such a piercing gaze that he was sure he was made of glass. She continued to stare at him through the small meeting, never uttering a word, only looking. As though she was sure he had all the answers in the world and that she would pry them from him. He shuddered at the thought.

"We leave tonight, so that we may reach the palace in do haste." Liu Bei announced standing form his chair. Sima Yi nodded.

"Yes, I will go inform my Lord, only he, Zhang He and I will be accompanying you. A sign of… good faith." Liu Bei screwed up his eyes but could see nothing wrong with this and so gave his agreement. The party left the tent and began the short trek up the hill to the Wei encampment.

Cao Pi was waiting there for them, along with Zhang He, who still clasped his mutilated hand to his chest, cradling it to him with the same delicacy one might hold a baby. The Lord of Wei's eyes swept over the group once before he bowed his head in approval and turned his horse around.

"We have a hard ride ahead of us men. And who knows what traps the snake has set for us. Be on your guard always." Cao Pi called over his shoulder before spurring his horse into a quick gallop.

The thundering of hoofs could be heard throughout both camps as the assembly followed him.

* * *

The door to the throne room opened, and Da's heart leapt. For two days she had not moved, accepting neither food nor drink. Her eyes watered with the effort to keep them open, but she would. She must. Cao Pi and Sima Yi would not expect her to be here, she reminded herself, they would be caught off guard, and they would fall beneath her wrath. The door opened wider and revealed something different.

Time stopped around them, and Da's mind raced with confusion. What was she doing here? A low sound buzzed in her ears, almost like the kneeing of a dying animal. With a start, she realized it was coming from her. Xiao gave her a glance filled with pity before turning around and letting the rest troop through the doors and face her sister. Da hadn't looked the same. She was sloppy, dark hairs falling out of their bun, a deep red rimming her drooping eyes. Even her lips seemed to slant slightly exposing lipstick stained teeth beneath them. The sight of her hurt Xiao's heart.

"Ah, Lady Sun." Sima Yi bowed mockingly, "Here to claim your right to the throne?"

A strangled cry pushed past Da's lips, "You dare not insult me in my own palace _Lord _Sima Yi, or do you not realize that everyone obeys _me _now? You and your precious Lord will bow before me or I will make you bow." Her voice held tinges of insanity in it and her eyes had grown wild. Sima Yi shook his head slowly, such a wonderful adversary, reduced to this disarray It was almost cruel to kill her now.

Cao Pi stepped forward then, his eyes fixed upon his once faithful bodyguard's face.

"It was you who murdered Dian Wei wasn't it? And you were the one to cut the finger from Zhang he's hand. What else have you done behind my back, plotted to murder me?"

Da shrieked, "Fools! Idiots the both of them, I should have done more than cut a finger away from Zhang He, I should have taken the whole hand! Perhaps then he would have remained loyal to me, out of fear alone. And as for you?" He voice quieted, "If you were looking for plots against your life then you had look no further than to the man standing beside you!" She pointed one shaking, slender finger at Sima Yi. "But now I can have no use for you. You have proven a less that efficient master and_ I_ will be relieving you of the duties of leading the Wei Kingdom!" So quickly that no one could see her, Da pulled a small dagger from the length of her sleeve and threw it with such precision that by the time Sima Yi saw it, he knew it wouldn't miss.

The dagger embedded itself deep within Cao Pi's chest, forcing the man to his knees. From somewhere behind him he heard a cry of horror. But he wouldn't turn to look. He would grieve when it was over, when she could no longer harm them. To look now would be foolish.

"Da! What are you doing?" Xiao pushed her way in front, her eyes large and pleading.

The look the Elder Qiao gave her could have shattered diamonds, "_You_. I hate you. You who always thought you were so much better than me. What am I doing? I am taking what is rightfully mine, the same way I took my rightful revenge on Yuan Xu, the way I took Zhou Yu from you, the way I betrayed Wu and the way I will take my power here. And once I am Empress, I will have you killed!"

Xiao blinked, "But why? What has the world done to you to make you like this? What have I done to make you hate me so?"

"YOU STOLE HIM!" Da screeched her face flushed an ugly red color, strands of hair hovering around her face.

"This is about Yuan Xu? All of this? That was years ago Da, and for something so petty you turned into a tyrant?"

"I'll show you petty you brainless harlot!" Da surged forward only to have a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle. Zhang He had worked his way around the edge of the throne room while she had been distracted and now held her back from her attack. Da, seeming to know she had been beaten began to thrash and scream.

The noise tore through the empty air, filling the silence with dry sobs and manic howls. She turned and kicked in Zhang He's embrace as Sima Yi advanced. He walked with slow, measured steps, driving Da into a further frenzy. She couldn't lose. She was perfect. Wonderful.

"You have made many wounds here Lady Sun. You murdered your sister's husband upon this very floor, you tricked our people and you slaughtered our Lord Cao Pi. Are you ready to face your judgment?" He withdrew a long, thin blade, hidden in the many folds of his robe. Da looked up eyes feral. Her screaming turned into low whimpers. "Then we give this honor to the one you have harmed the most." Sima Yi turned towards Xiao and held out the blade, "Lady Qiao?"

Xiao looked from the sword to her sister. Her sister who had slept with Zhou Yu. Her sister who had deceived them all. Her sister, who was so arrogant she couldn't imagine anyone being her equal, only pawns for her to cast aside when they no longer became useful to her.

But this was still her sister. Still her flesh and blood, still family. The only family she had left. Somewhere inside this shell of a woman was the older sister who had taught her to swim, and how to braid her hair.

Stepping heavily forward, Xiao grasped the blade and raised it above her head.

Some things couldn't be forgiven. And this was more than two sisters. This was more than she and her; this was the fate of two kingdoms. This was the death of Zhou Yu and Lu Xun, the murder of Cao Pi. This was Zhang He losing a finger and Dian Wei's disappearance. And this was Xiao's own pain at the hands of Sun Ce.

And with a grave heart Xiao slashed the blade down.

* * *

Finally getting what she deserves :) and Xiao gets revenge!


End file.
